The Blue Notebook
by Kira Loves
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have their problems but can two new impoing powers help turn everything around? Or is the answer right under everyone's noses? Sasunaru. Bits of SaiNaru, InoSaku and barely there KakaIru.
1. Introduction

A/N: Oladio! Welcome to the beginning of my first chappie story.

**Summary:**** SasuNaru, High School Fic, For once, the genius child Sasuke doesn't know how to approach something. This something is the most difficult thing Sasuke should ever face, a stubborn naiive closet gay blonde whom he lusts for. But can two intruding powers help Naruto and Sasuke learn their hardest lessons, or will they fall short and loose the very thing they need the most, each other.**

**Warnings:**** Cussing, Yaoi, lemon**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters but I do own the plot used.**

**Kira: Lyn, I think I've obtained a nervous twitch.**

**Lyn: It'll pass. Besides I got a kitten today! **

**Kira: -legs kicks backward and knocks over a chair- This is a tad dangerous.**

**Lyn: Well, the problem is not the twitch but the source of the twitch. Why are you so nervous?**

**Kira: Well this is my first chapter story and-**

**Lyn: And?**

**Kira: It has a lemon in it...**

**Gizmo: -jumps into scene-**

**Lyn: Gizmo! -cuddles Gizmo the kitten- **

**Kira: kicks again I'm going to end up hurting someone!!!**

**Lyn: Is there anything else?**

**Kira: I'm afraid they'll hate me!!! -cries- **

**Lyn: Well, that is a reason to be nervous. But if they do, you can distract them with this! -holds up Gizmo to the reader's face-**

**Kira: WHAT IF THEY'RE ALLERGIC!?!**

**Lyn: -glares- Why must you say such horrible things?**

**Kira: Okay, okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to get through this. I'm going to- -kicks-**

**Lyn: ...**

**Kira: GAH!**

**Gizmo: Nyuu.**

**Kira: Of course! Gizzy, you're brilliant!**

**Lyn: -holds up Gizmo- I shall use this power for evil!**

**Kira: Gizmo is worthy of some honor! -begins writing story subconciously-**

**Lyn: Yes, continue with this rant.**

**Kira: She's magnificent! Wonderous! She- she deserves, nay, she is-**

**Lyn: To the story!**

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

**---The Blue Notebook---**

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

'Beautiful blonde' Sasuke thought as he surveyed his target.

'That bright smile'.

'That ass.'

He was too advanced for the class going on around him. He didn't really need to pay attention but he wasn't in advanced classes for a very simple reason.

'Blue eyes. God he's adorable.'

"Sasuke?" said what sounded like a distant voice to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He was too busy wondering how far blonde's tan went...

"TEME!"

Sasuke's conciousness slammed into him much too quickly for him to stop the smile that spread across his features.

"You should pay attention, baka," Sasuke said.

His smile disappeared as soon as he pointed towards the board.

"You're the one not paying attention!" Naruto grumbled as he refaced the front of the room.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered quietly enough that not even he was sure he'd heard it.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"Kira!" Lyn shouted as she entered the room, "We have a new assignment!"

Kira hiccupped after which she promptly tripped over the cord of an imaginary phone.

"Is this a 'we get paid' assignment, or a 'self grattification' one?"

Lyn grinned and her bright blue cat eyes seemed to shimmer.

"A bit of both and a little something new."

"What kind of new?"

"Guess."

"We're getting clones!" Kira shouted enthusiasticly jumping up from the floor.

"...no" Lyn asnwered.

Lyn whipped out a suitcase, sending her red tie flying.

"Where are we going Lyn-chan?" Kira asked.

"To help out a customer."

Kira nodded, all ready locked into her more serious nature.

"What are our covers this time?" Kira asked, reaching into a large folder of fake I.D's and passports.

Lyn placed her hand ontop of Kira's and shook her head.

"Well then, what are we going as?" Kira aske,d genuienly confused.

Lyn chuckled.

"We're going to have to be the one thing we're just not, Kira."

Kira tugged on her wavy red hair.

"What's that?"

Lyn grinned as she shut both suitcases.

"Normal."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto kicked a pebble unhappily as he walked home. Lately something had been missing in his life though he couldn't tell what. Everything was actually going pretty well for him. His grades were up to snuff, he had enough money in his wallet, ramen to last a few weeks, and plenty of friends and yet there was still a large gaping hole somewhere.

'Maybe it's Sakura' he thought.

Naruto knew everything except the touch of someone's lips against his own. He longed for the embrace of a hug and the spaces between his fingers ached to be filled. Naruto wanted someone to love. He wanted to change the world for someone. The pink haired girl had always been of conern but lately she had become extremely...well, bitchy.

'If she'd just let me in...' he sighed. (A/N: Lyn: laughs Kira: NOT that kind of in!)

"I could fix everything!" Naruto shouted his thought aloud, "Yeah! That's it! I'll do it! I'll win Sakura-chan's heart!"

He began to whistle and left the pebble behind him.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

'This," Kira said, picking up the pebble, "is not good."

"It can be helped," Lyn remarked as she watched the blonde a few yards off.

"But- but we're not trained to-"

"Shhh," Lyn said covering her friend's mouth for a moment.

Lyn released and Kira began pushing the pebble around in the palm of her hand.

"We can't force people to do things like that Lyn," Kira said.

"We do it every day, don't we?"

"But this is different, we're messing with the emotional world."

"What does one do when she can't use force?" Lyn asked as she took the pebble form Kira's hand.

"I-I don't know."

Lyn smiled as she dropped the pebble knowingly into a puddle of water.

The pebble turned from muddy brown into a shining wine color.

"We change it."

"I understand. But how do we change his sexuality!?!" Kira shouted breaking the wise moment.

Lyn laughed.

"We don't have to change that at all, we just have to get him out of the damn closet!"

Kira grinned.

"I enjoy this assignment."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

'He'll become desperate enough' thought the girl as she stood outside of Sasuke's house.

'Pretty soon, he'll have no other choice.'

Her grin was both broken and sarcasticly pitiful.

'I'll be the only one who hasn't betrayed him.'

The thought of Naruto flashed across her thoughts.

'The only one.' She tightened her fists.

'Soon, Sasuke-kun, soon you will fix me. Soon I will be happy again.And if I can't be happy,' Sakura mentally growled, 'Nobody can.'

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

**Kira: -holding up Gizmo with one hand- YAOI KITTY!**

**Lyn: Kira?**

**Kira: Yesh?**

**Lyn: The story's over now.**

**Kira: It is? -looks down- Well, so it is. -reads over- But it's so damn short though.**

**Lyn: And Sakura's creepy.**

**Kira: She always is.**

**Lyn: And that's my cue. Don't forget to R&R! Ja ne!**


	2. Welcome To High School

A/N: Oladio! I have returned to inflict upon you the second chapter!

**Kira: Oh my gosh…**

**Lyn: What? Is there an issue?**

**Kira: No, not really unless you consider that! –points to large pink blob on the ceiling-**

**Lyn: OH MY GOD!? SAKURA CLONES ARE ATTACKING THE PLANET!!**

**Kira: Quick! We need a stick!**

**Lyn: -bursts inside the room holding Sakura by the collar- Tell us what you know!**

**Kira: Lyn?**

**Sakura: I don't know anything!**

**Lyn: Lies! –smacks Sakura across the face-**

**Kira: Lyn?**

**Lyn: Tell me what I want to KNOW!**

**Sakura: I don't even know what's going on!**

**Lyn: LIAR! –smacks-**

**Kira: LYN!?**

**Lyn: WHAT!?**

**Kira: …I want a turn…**

**Lyn: Oh, why didn't you just say so?**

**Kira: You seemed a tad busy.**

**Sakura: -desperately screams- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Lyn: That's my line! –smacks-**

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

--The Blue Notebook—

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

'Cologne'.

The blonde teenager dug furiously through his sock drawer.

'Cologne, cologne, cologne!'

Naruto fished out a small blue tinted bottle.

"Aha!" he grinned childishly, "Cologne!"

He examined the spray nozzle closely and turned the bottle over in his hands.

"But how the fuck does it work?"

He looked closer at the back of the bottle and tried to make out the small letters on the label.

"I- In- Instructions?" he said slowly, "Aha! Instructions! What kind of stupid person puts such important information in such tiny lettering!?"

He read the directions carefully and they read:

Spray lightly on body.

"What!?" Naruto said throwing the bottle across the room, "Who the hell doesn't know that cologne is for spraying!? What else would you do with it, eat it!? I just need to know WHERE!"

Naruto sighed and picked up the bottle before stuffing it in his back pocket. He slung his back pack carefully over his shoulder. Naruto had worked all last night trying to figure out how to work the iron and he'd be damned if there was even one wrinkle on his shirt.

He grinned at his reflection while passing a shop window.

"Today is going to be the day," he said giving his reflection a wink.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"We're working with an utter idiot," Lyn said flatly.

"He's like a little kid. It's almost charming," Kira said as she walked behind Lyn.

"Yes well it also means that he's stubborn,"

"But what about the other one?"

"Genius child, most likely stubborn as well." Lyn summed up quickly.

"Socially inept?" Kira asked.

"Not to an incurable point but he's not going to be Mr. Sunshine-and-happy-rainbows anytime soon either."

Kira nodded as she kicked some dirt in front of her.

"We've got some work to do, don't we?" she stated more than questioned.

"As long as everything goes according to plan, we should be out of here anywhere from two weeks to a month?"

"A month!?"

"These things take time, Kira. Like you said, we aren't working in our usual element."

"Yeah, but high school? We just don't belong here."

Lyn sighed.

"I know Kira," she said her gaze turning to the ground, "I know."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered the room.

Sasuke shivered and felt his eyes wince.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Good morning Sasuke," Sakura said brightly as she approached the dark haired boy.

"Hn," he answered.

"How was your day yesterday?"

"Hn."

"I see. And, uh, how's school going?" Sakura asked while tugging at her dress.

"Hn."

"Oh, well, um-" she paused trying to think of another icebreaker, "Are you excited about the holidays?" 

"I love holidays!" Naruto shouted boisterously.

"I didn't ask you!" Sakura glared.

"Well it's not like he's going to answer!"

"They're pointless questions," Sasuke spoke, "She's only asking them so she can try to start a conversation and I'm trying to indicate that I'm not interested in a polite way-"

"By ignoring her!?" Naruto shouted, "There's many ways to decline a conversation, teme!"

"Name one," Sasuke said daringly.

"Well there's- uh- and you could always- hmmm- or- Well you know what!?" Naruto said frustrated.

"Hn?"

"Fuck you," Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

'Now that's how you end a conversation.' Naruto thought.

Sakura gasped and a new shade of anger flew over her features and she was just about to smack Naruto when she heard a strange new sound.

Sasuke was laughing.

"Wha- what's so funny Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his confidence deflating.

'Fuck me? Fuck ME?' Sasuke's laughter continued, 'No, fuck you Naruto. Fuck you over and over.' 

"Sasuke? I didn't know you had such a nice laugh. Isn't his laugh nice, Naruto?" Sakura asked suddenly oozing over with passion.

"I guess," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke regained himself and glared.

"Don't get used to it," he said.

"All right, sit down," Kakashi commanded lazily as he walked in.

"You're late!" a student shouted.

"I'm also taller, and smarter and much more important, so suck it." Kakashi smiled, "And I have a reason."

The student's ears perked up. Never, and may it be repeated NEVER, has Kakashi given a reason, a genuine reason to his class.

"Students." He said.

There was a long pause.

"Uh- yes, were listening," someone answered.

"No, I mean that's my reason, students."

"What the fuck does that mean-"

Two girls walked into the room.

"Girl's why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi advised while pulling out his perverted book.

"My name is Lyn," Lyn said giving a nod.

"And I'm Kira!" Kira said flashing a small smile and a peace sign.

The class nodded respectively and then slowly leaned to each other to whisper about these strangers. The two girls looked at each other and gave a wink at the same time before parting to opposite sides of the room.

Kira stood in front of Naruto's desk and held her hand out enthusiastically.

"Hi, my name's Kira, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he smiled and shook her hand.

'She's cute! And the other one, she pretty too! Naaaaaaaaah!! This is luck!' Naruto thought.

"Do you mind if I sit here next to you Uzumaki?" the red headed girl asked.

"Not at all, but what's your last name?"

Kira smiled as she sat down next to the blonde. Her black baggy cargo pants made a shuffling noise as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Her white short sleeve was stainless and the green bandana in her hair was as bright and vivid as her short and wavy hair.

'I wish my white stuff was as clean as hers,' Naruto thought.

"My last name doesn't matter, you have my permission to call me by my first name as much as you please," she grinned.

'She's so friendly!'

"So, Kira, you got a boyfriend?" Naruto asked while twiddling his fingers.

Kira began to laugh.

"What? What is it? Me? You don't have to laugh you know!"

"It's not everyday you get asked that by a gay guy."

"Huh?"

"What? You're not gay?" Kira asked slightly shocked.

"Do I look gay?" Naruto asked looking at himself.

'Oh yeah, I try to look nice for Sakura and I end up looking gay!?'

Kira covered her mouth and tried to contain her giggle.

"Stop laughing at me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! It was a funny question!"

"Well, I'm not gay!"

"Well your sexuality wouldn't have mattered anyway," Kira said passively.

"And why's that?' Naruto grumbled.

"Because," she grinned, "I'm a lesbian."

"WHAT!? Then, you, and her, you two are!?"

"Gotcha!" Kira said sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

Naruto paused and looked at her as she began to laugh again. He joined in too, relieved.

"Wow, you had me going there for a second!"

"Even if I was or wasn't, you shouldn't be so tense at homosexuality," Kira said in a serious and scolding tone.

'Ah shit, she's a moody!'

"I'm not tense!" Naruto shouted.

"Well do you disapprove or support it?"

"What?"

"Homosexuality of course," Kira said rolling her eyes.

"Uh-I…"

"What if I really was a lesbian? Would you have rejected me? You do realize that the rest of the world has become a lot more homo friendly, it's not like it's a bad thing."Kira said while tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk, "So do you, or don't you?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

'Do I dislike him just because he's gay?'

"I- I support it."

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I support it."

"I'm sorry one more time please?"

"I SUPPORT GAY PEOPLE OKAY!?" Naruto shouted.

"Well as much as we're all glad to hear that, I think Shakespeare might be a little more important," Kakashi said, 'And I'm sure gay people support you too Naruto, now sit."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Lyn approached Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up, surprised that this girl knew his name.

"Hn?"

"If no one sits here all ready, I'll will."

Sasuke looked her overly thoughtfully. 

'Blue cat eyes, long brown hair, short shorts, and a red tie, she's pretty' Sasuke determined.

"I'm gay," Sasuke stated.

"Well yes, anyone with common sense could see that," Lyn said as she took a seat anyway.

Sakura flew up quickly and confronted Lyn.

"No one sits next to Sasuke-kun, it's a rule, he's an idol!" she scolded as if Lyn should have known better.

"And you're part of his fan club?" Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the president!" she said proudly.

"And the other members?"

"Just a bunch of girls who don't stand a chance just like you."

Lyn blinked.

"Of course they and I don't stand a chance; we don't have dicks between our legs."

"Well I have a chance!"

"So you're saying you have a penis?" Lyn waved her finger and scolded, "It's a shame, you're not a very good looking boy now are you?"

"I'm a girl!"

"Even worse!"

"Sasuke! Make her stop!" Sakura shouted.

"Actually, it's kind of funny," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura gasped quietly and frowned at Lyn before walking away.

"What an annoying pink thing," Lyn said.

"What was your name?"

"Lyn."

"You a lesbian?"

"Pansexual."

"And the other?"

"I'm not sure, I know she's not a lesbian."

"She's never made a move on you?' Sasuke asked in slight disbelief.

"No, we're like sisters. We're each other's family."

"Hn."

"The blonde one." She stated.

A look of shock passed across Sasuke's face.

'You like him," Lyn stated.

"Yes."

"You do realize that's he's a human being too, right?"

"What?' Sasuke asked confused.

"Never mind, you'll learn soon enough." 

Kakashi grinned from the front of the room and smiled as he whispered to himself.

"Worth every penny. Welcome to high school girls."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

**Kira: So Lyn, my dad just called.**

**Lyn: So?**

**Kira: Have you been getting calls from a guy named Ron from the Navy office, looking for Kylie?**

**Lyn: Yeah, how'd you-**

**Kira: -holds up phone and shakes it back and forth- Guess who!**

**Lyn: THAT WAS YOUR DAD!?**

**Kira: -laughs- Yup!**

**Lyn: OH MY GOD! –buries face in a pillow-**

**Sakura: -tries to crawl away-**

**Lyn: Oh my GOD! –smacks Sakura-**

**Kira: Ah, good times, good times. He was sitting there for the longest time when you'd answer thinking 'What the fuck does mushi mushi mean?'**

**Lyn: -laughs hysterically- I can't believe that was your dad!**

**Kira: What a small world!**

**Lyn: Too small! TOO SMALL! I've been having conversations with him!**

**Kira: What did you say!?**

**Lyn: Ja ne!**


	3. No One Stops For Flowers

A/N: Oladio! I've returned from the depths of apathy to bring you chapter three!!

**Kira: I'm sick.  
Lyn: And a little twisted. -knocks on Kira's skull-  
Kira: No, I meant as in ill!  
Lyn: How so?  
Kira: I caught a cold!  
Lyn: You caught a cold? You caught it? How'd you do that!?  
Kira: -pauses- Well it wasn't easy...  
Lyn: Do tell!  
Kira: Well it was a windy day and I stood outside. I had a jar and everything!  
Lyn: Gasp!  
Kira: And finally, I saw it coming!  
Lyn: I didn't know colds cummed!  
Kira: And BAM! -pause- I caught it!  
Lyn: And what a catch it is!  
Kira: I know!  
Lyn: I want one...  
Kira: -holds up jar-  
Lyn: Is that-?  
Kira: We can share.  
Lyn: ...thanks Kira, I feel so...-grabs jar- SNATCH!  
Kira: JEFFERY NO!  
Lyn: Mine! -runs off laughing-  
Kira: JEFFERY!! WHY!? -Sniffles- Oh well, on with the story.**

TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook

**--The Blue Notebook--**

**  
TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"We've been at this for three weeks!" Kira flopped onto the hotel couch while flinging numerous documents into the air.

"Patience. I'm not enjoying this either," Lyn replied as she lit a trashcan full of papers on fire.

"Well, it's not all bad."

"No I suppose not. I've actually enjoyed a lot of the conversations I've had."

"And it's kind of nice making friends even if it's for manipulative purposes," Kira said.

"Don't get too attached, we have to leave eventually."

"That is why we took up these careers in the first place," Kira sighed.

"Neither of us needed high school and high school obviously didn't want us." Lyn cringed.

"I know. But here, it's different. I feel like-"

"We've got a problem!"

"What!?" Kira jumped and stood at attention.

"We have no more leads, not much time, and no more money."

Kira's head hung down for a moment.

"This is perfect!" she shouted, her eyes sparked.

"It is?" Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you raise your eyebrow at me! Pack your things Lyn-Lyn! We're moving in!"

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto paced the floor back and forth. He was coming back and Naruto was fully aware. Naruto had missed him so.

'Come on, come on, come on! Where are you!?' he thought as his canine tooth dug into his bottom lip.

There was a soft tap on the door.

"SAI!" Naruto shouted as he threw open the door.

Kira and Lyn stood on the other side.

"Perfect! Come on in Lyn!" Kira laughed as she walked inside.

"Here? You want to stay here?" Lyn questioned as she poked an empty ramen cup with her shoe.

"Think of the possibilities Lyn-Chan! The opportunities!" Kira spun in a circle.

"Oh, I get it! Right...right."

"Doesn't it remind you a bit of home?" Kira said as she swam across a pile of assorted junk.

Lyn grimaced and threw a ramen cup at Kira.

"Only your half of it."

Meanwhile the confused blonde boy stood with his mouth gaped open and a disappointed smile across his features. One hand was on the door and the other outstretched hopefully.

"You're so pathetic...in a good way," said a stranger's voice as a hand reach out and gave Naruto's forehead a love tap.

"Sai?" Naruto blinked, "SAI!"

Naruto tackled Sai to the floor.

Sai picked up the blonde and set him to his feet.

"Sai! Sai! So how was your vacation?"

"Interesting I suppose," he said with his strange smile.

"Are you sure?" Naruto pouted.

"Well I did miss pointing out your penis..."

Naruto quickly let go and put his hands in front of his crotch, Adam and Eve style.

"My penis is not up for discussion!"

"Did someone say penis?" Lyn said casually as she stepped outside.

She paused for a moment and her and Sai exchanged looks of mild shock.

"Lyn, you don't have to disinfect every- HOLY CRAP! WHY IS PENIS MAN HERE!?" Kira shouted as she pointed to Sai.

"You three know each other?" Naruto asked, confused.

"We met at a convention while I was on vacation," Sai said, quickly recovering.

He waived slightly.

"Hello again," he said with his false grin.

"Wait, a convention for what?" Naruto prodded.

"Butterflies!" Lyn shouted before her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Kira giggled slightly.

"Butterflies?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Sai answered, glaring from the corner of one eye, "Butterflies."

"Are you sure 'you' have a penis, Sai?" Naruto cheekishly smiled.

"Very sure," Sai winked.

A devilish smile possessed Lyn's lips.

"Naruto, be a dear and run to the ramen store. Your new roommates are hungry."

"Roommates!? I barely have enough room for myself!"

"That is because you don't clean. Now go."

"But I, I-"

"Go!" Lyn shouted and shooed him out.

Naruto stalked off.

'How do I get myself into these situations?' Naruto thought.

"You do realize that you're imposing yourselves?" Sai asked in a strangely friendly protective tone.

"Of course, but we'll make it up to him," Kira nodded.

"Good," he smiled.

"He made you grow a heart, neh Sai?" Lyn tsked.

"And you haven't?"

"Silly, Kira and I never tried to rid ourselves of our hearts. We coped."

"If you are here to kill him, I should let you know that you will have me to deal with."

"We assumed as much when we saw the state of your relationship." Kira clarified.

"We're not here to bring any harm to Naruto. We're actually here to do him good."

"Who would hire you two to do good?"

"A slightly self centered teacher who knows what's best for his students," Lyn answered.

"Okay," Sai said as he sat down, "I'm listening."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Sasuke blew his hair out of his face as he sat in front of a blank television set. Lyn's conversations continued to haunt him once again.

'Damn her for making me think,' he sighed.

"Little brother, what's bothering you?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh, you're the last person I want to listen to!" Sasuke screamed into a pillow.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, tell me now." Itachi demanded.

"I need to figure out how to get into a straight man's pants."

"Not- Kyuubi's brother?" Itachi looked taken aback.

Ever since Itachi lost his beloved Kyuubi, Naruto had become a soft place in his heart, of course the only reason being that Kyuubi had warmed that heart in the first place.

Naruto did not know he had a brother until Kyuubi had died.

Sasuke became angry with Itachi. His strong and cool brother had been replaced by an almost unfeeling hermit who had an unexplainable concern for his 'little brother'. There used to be a lot of hype over Itachi, the respected gay man. And Itachi used to constantly put Sasuke down before abandoning him only to return with open arms while hiding from the public eye.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, Itachi was a hypocrite.

"I really prefer you not think that way about him," Itachi frowned.

"Homosexually?"

"No, like a piece of ass."

"I don't think that way!" Sasuke shouted and threw a throw pillow at his older brother.

Itachi caught it effortlessly.

"And what do you think?"

"That he's my fetish," Sasuke said, embarrassed to recall Lyn's words.

"And what about the other students?"

"Who cares?" Sasuke glared at the wall.

Sasuke's only friends were Gaara and Neji and only because they weren't noisy or talkative. But they were also a couple and their content annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"Perhaps," Itachi said as he rustled Sasuke's hair, "If you were nicer to others, Naruto would be warm up to you."

'Nice choice of words.' Sasuke thought as his tongue licked the back of his teeth.

"Perhaps," Sasuke parroted.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"I will not allow this," Sai said in a resolute tone.

"And how do you plan to stop us?" Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"You can't kill us, not here anyway," Kira added.

"I'll get Naruto first."

"And tell him what?" Lyn questioned.

"He would think it all a joke," Kira grinned.

"This rushes my plans," Sai mumbled.

"So you do plan on making a move then." Lyn stated more than asked.

"It won't work out," Kira said, trying to hide her panic.

"What do you know?" Sai gritted his teeth.

"Do you never stop to notice the world around you? Or are you so selfish?" Lyn glared.

Sai stood up and walked to the door.

"I will not fail. I never do. But I'll humor you, what makes you think Sasuke and Naruto are good matches? Hm? What makes them so perfect?"

"Perfection has no factor in this," Lyn began.

"It's all about imperfection," Kira finished.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Ino was pumped. She had on the sweetest lip gloss she owned, an armful of daisies (Sakura's favorite flowers that she adores getting), and the thrill of the challenge in her chest thumping away. Today was the day Ino would ask Sakura. No more concern for sexual orientations or broken friendship. She was done waiting for Sakura, besides it seemed fitting that Ino be dominant anyway. She counted her footsteps as she approached Sakura's house. The answer 'no' wasn't even in her cards today.

"Saku-! ...Sakura?" Ino paused.

Sakura was curled up against her front door with her arms hugging her knees. Tears dripped down her face.

"Go away Ino-pig! Just...leave me alone..." Sakura said as she buried her face in her arms.

"Sakura...who did this?" Ino demanded.

"Why do you care!?" Sakura shouted.

'Because you're crying...' Ino thought.

"Because I do, shouldn't that be enough?" she said calmly as she sat beside Sakura.

Sakura's eyes emerged and she took in Ino.

Ino's pale blue eyes glittered softly in the sunlight. Her gently toned arms looked like a safe haven and Sakura had the urge to collapse in them.

'She looks so beautiful...she must be on her way to see someone...' Sakura thought.

"No one wants me, especially Sasuke," Sakura said bitterly.

Ino saw her chance.

"That's not true...I'm sure someone wants you," Ino smiled.

"Really? Who?"

"Someone." Ino repeated.

"Do I know this person?" Sakura tested.

"Well, yes," Ino's eyes lit up.

"Is this person and I not extremely close at the moment?"

"Yes!" Ino said inching closer to Sakura.

"You don't have to say anything more!"

"Good because I've been wanting to tell you-"

"Now nothing can stop me from my plan to get Sasuke!"

Ino's grin faded.

"What?"

"That's who you're hinting at, right?" Sakura squealed.

Ino paused as she considered an answer.

"You really are in love with Sasuke, aren't you?"

"Very much so," Sakura sighed.

"Y'know, there's a difference between being in love with someone and loving them," Ino said as she plucked a petal from one of the daisies.

"Oh? But like anyone could love me, right?" Sakura laughed as she attempted friendliness.

Ino stood up and brushed the hair away from Sakura's face. Sakura's cheeks turned the softest shade of pink.

"I'm sure someone does, Sakura, I'm sure someone does," Ino said before walking away.

The courage that had propelled Ino earlier turned into a heavy sadness that slowed her to an upright crawl. There were many thoughts Ino could have thought about but all she had on her mind was that Sakura was so hyped about Sasuke that she hadn't even noticed the flowers.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

**Lyn: Even if she is pink, how can she be so blind!?**

**Kira: Oh, hello Lyn. -Scowl-**

**Lyn: Hello! -Grin-**

**Kira: And where is Jeffery?**

**Lyn: Who?**

**Kira: The jar.**

**Lyn: I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Kira: MY COLD!**

**Lyn: Oh, yeah. Well here's a funny story. We were walking and talking and -ah- ach- ACHOO!**

**Kira: Lyn! You didn't!**

**Lyn: Oh but I did! I took your cold out to my secret box, laid it down in bed and made it mine! And I'd do it again!**

**Kira: WHY, LYN, WHY!?**

**Lyn: BWAHAHAHAHA -cough- -gag- -cough- Pain killers! I need pain killers and soda!**

**Kira: Seems Jeffery left you with a disease.**

**Lyn: That bastard! I didn't know he could contaminate me! After all the things we did together!**

**Kira: Well, he was a cold...what exactly did you do with Jeffery? Hmmmm?**

**Lyn:...uh...Ja -achoo- ne!**


	4. Picture This

A/N: Oladio! It has taken many moons for my return but damn it, here I am! And with chapter four no less.

**Kira: I have made a decision!**

**Lyn: Mmm, lesbian nights are being moved to Monday?**

**Kira: …no.**

**Lyn: Cheese spray can in fact be used for wall decorations?**

**Kira: No.**

**Lyn: -gasp- Your getting married and you haven't told me yet!?**

**Kira: No! I've decided that I'm going to give a boob transplant. –grin-**

**Lyn: …don't you mean implant?**

**Kira: No! Why would I want more of these god forsaken lumps of un-holiness!?**

**Lyn: -giggle- Lumps of un-holiness?**

**Kira: You try to think of something better.**

**Lyn: Hmmm, how about Breasts of Damnation?**

**Kira: …well it does have a ring to it.**

**Lyn: -proudly grins-**

**Kira: But lumps of un-holiness just rolls off the tongue…**

**Lyn: Breasts of Damnation!**

**Kira: Lumps of un-holiness!**

**Lyn: Breasts of Damnation!**

**Kira: Lumps of un-holiness!**

**Lyn: Mine's capitalized so it's better!**

**Kira: …damn you capitalization…DAMNETH YOU!!**

**Lyn: Are we finished then?**

**Kira: We'll discuss this, and by that I mean scream funny names for tits, later.**

**Lyn: To the text of the story!**

TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook

**--The Blue Notebook--**

**  
TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto ducked in cover as yet another piece of garbage flew just mere centimeters from his head.

"Why must I suffer such- such throwing around of things!" Naruto shouted as he cowered behind a chair.

"Who was it that needed to pay rent?" Lyn questioned.

"I did," Naruto whispered.

"And who wasted money on cologne and irons of all things?" Kira furthered.

"Me…"

"And just who happened to have enough money left to pay your rent?"

"I just needed twenty bucks! That doesn't give you a right to live here!"

Kira and Lyn ignored him as they continued on.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Should we vacuum?" Kira asked Lyn.

"Maybe, I don't think it'll help with any stains but it could get someone of the dried ramen out of this sad excuse for a carpet…" Lyn replied, surveying the floor.

Naruto sighed. He supposed that deep down he knew they were doing him a favor; a very violently and full scaled favor.

Even Iruka didn't fully approve of their presence. Every night he'd come to tutor Naruto and every night he'd remind Naruto how 'suspicious' those girls were. He said he didn't trust them but Naruto didn't see why. Except for a quirk here and there, they seemed normal to Naruto.

Lyn suddenly sailed into the air and closed the window with a swift kick right before a bee entered Naruto's home.

'Then again, maybe I spoke too soon...' Naruto thought.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Sakura was setting off with a determined mind today. You could see the concentration on her rather large and shiny forehead. She knew that this part of her 'Flawless Plan to Get Sasuke' was easier than cake but she didn't want to risk anything with her folly. She dressed somewhat nicer than usual and even managed to put her unnaturally pink hair into a ponytail. Fall was beautiful this year and many people were out having picnics not just couples.

Sakura approached Naruto's door. She gacked a little, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, seeming slightly tired.

Naruto looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep, as if something was keeping him busy in the hours he should be sleeping, as if-

'A girl!?' Sakura assumed.

"Why don't you come in?" Naruto asked even though he was half dressed.

Sakura feared what garbage must be about his tiny shack like excuse for a home but when she entered she noticed a considerable amount of space and the smell of lemon cleaning products.

'It is a girl! …well I can just get rid of her. Yeah, with my superior feminine wiles and stuff.' (A/N: Superior what? I thought Sakura was a shaved pink monkey!)

Sakura turned around and almost stepped on the red head and brunette from her class.

The blankets had been tossed off their bodies and they were fully exposed. They were sharing a pair of pajamas. Kira had the top and Lyn had the bottoms.

'TWO GIRLS!? How do I compete with that?'

"Oh, don't mind them. They just cleaned like crazy and decided to take a nap." Naruto added.

Sakura couldn't help but mind, in fact she outright stared.

'Look at Lyn, soft mid-drift, porcelain skin, and she's even got breasts! In a pretty lacey blue bra too!'

Lyn faced the redhead and her arms were around Kira, right under her boobs (A/N: LUMPS OF UN-HOLINESS!!) and her legs entangled with Kira's. One of Kira's arms were placed around Lyn's waist while the other arm's fingers had Lyn's hair laced between them.

'Those hips, those shapely legs, and red panties! Kira's so- so…but I can't see her boobs…'

Suddenly Lyn moved closer to Kira and her arms pushed Kira's large breasts up. Kira yawned but to Sakura, it sounded more like a moan. Sakura couldn't help but move to see Kira's boobs. Sakura's nosed slowly trickled a bit a blood as she saw how large they were and how Lyn had arranged them.

'Such beautiful figures….I wonder if they have sex…'

Sakura felt a certain body area buzz and her heart thump.

'The bra color is closer to purple though…'

"Sakura-chan? You're all red in the face." Naruto pointed out as he handed her a tissue for her bloody nose.

Sakura yeeped and quickly turned away from the two sleeping girls. Embarrassed, she looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Naruto, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me today. Y'know, like a date?" she managed too get out.

Naruto looked shocked and happy.

'He must think I'm blushing for him, that idiot!'

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he embraced her, "Oh, thank you!"

Naruto was all smiles as he asked Sakura to wait outside while he got ready.

Sakura waited very impatiently.

'He's taking forever! It's almost like he's a girl!'

"You don't seem very tolerant of him taking a long time." Lyn said as she stood in front of Sakura.

Kira followed right after her.

"Seriously, he's just trying to impress you." Kira added.

'They're still in their pajamas!' Inner Sakura chimed, 'SCORE!'

Sakura once again blushed.

"Could you please not be out here with just your pajamas on?"

"Would you rather us be naked?" Lyn raised her eyebrow.

She reached over began to unbutton Kira's top. (A/N: This is a Hikaru and Kaouru moment. If you don't know who they are then watch Ouran High School Host Club. It's worth it. And awesome…but mostly awesome!)

"Uh- I- Uh!" Sakura stammered.

"Lyn-chan!" Kira cried, "I don't like people to see me!"

"Nonsense! You're not wearing a bra so it'll be that much quicker!"

"You don't have to-"

But Sakura couldn't help her imagination. She saw sparkles and roses in the background like she was watching an anime.

Kira began to form tears in her eyes before she pouted.

"In that case, you can't wear any clothes either!"

Kira's hands slowly went to Lyn's waist and she ever slowly began to pull them down.

Lyn had gotten to just above Kira's nipples and Lyn had gotten right above Lyn's crotch before Naruto stepped outside.

"What are you two doing?"

"…what do you think we're doing?" Kira questioned.

"Undressing each other?"

"That's so pessimistic, why not see it as us dressing each other?" Lyn inquired.

"Yeah, who are you? Lyn? Sasuke? Or Naruto?"

"What does that have to do with this!?" Naruto yelled.

"One of the three is not a pessimist. Hmmm, I wonder who?" Lyn added.

"Now you think about that Mister! Or no supper!" Kira scolded as she realigned her shirt and breasts and walked inside.

Lyn smiled.

"Meh, they're already kind of off anyway…" Lyn said as she pulled off her pants and threw them before walking inside.

The pants landed right on Sakura's face. She quickly grabbed them and threw them at the door.

"Let's go!" she yeeped.

Naruto had quickly forgotten about Kira and Lyn as he walked beside Sakura. Sakura however, did not.

"How can you not be bothered by their indecency?" Sakura suddenly shouted.

"Who?" Naruto questioned.

"Your roommates!"

"Oh, well it's not how you think it is. They're very close and everything but it's not a romantic bond. They were probably just doing that to make you uncomfortable."

Sakura smacked Naruto's shoulder.

"You pervert! Why not kick them out? It's very unsightly to be living with two girls. People will get curious."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"People will think the three of you are... intimate."

"Inter-wha?"

'Right, small words.'

"Romantically involved?" she rephrased.

"Oh! No, it's almost like they're motherly sisters, y'know? Besides, I'm not attracted to them," he waved off.

"But they're sexy!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto paused.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura blushed.

"I mean, that's what all the guys say."

Things suddenly got awkward and silent.

"Maybe I should go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, me too," Sakura answered.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Sasuke was once again flopped on the couch, lost in his thoughts.

"If you keep sitting there, you'll end up becoming a growth." Itachi mentioned as he passed by, "Oh and you have visitors."

Kira and Lyn sat on opposite side of Sasuke.

"You're not progressing," Lyn noted.

"I know that."

"Don't you want things to get going?" Kira asked.

"And just who are you?"

"Well, I've been working your target, so if I were you I'd change that tone, m'kay?" Kira said in a bright and cheery way.

"You mean, you know everything?"

"And then some, yes." Kira clarified.

"I've been trying my best." Sasuke grumbled.

"Bull shit," the girls chimed.

"What do you know!?" Sasuke yelled.

Kira suddenlt placed her hand ontop of Sasuke's.

"How is it?"

Sasuke marveled for a moment. She was so warm.

"How's what?"

"That feeling, Sasuke. How does it feel to love something?"

"I wouldn't know."

Lyn abruptly placed her icy hand fiercly on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had a chill run down his spin.

"Liar," Lyn whispered and the word was that much harsher.

"It's- it's frustrating."

Lyn released him and Kira turned closer to him and placed her warm hand where Lyn's chill was moments ago.

"What have you been doing to get closer?"

"Picking up pencils, helping with answers, sitting next to him."

"And?"

"It's getting me nowhere."

"Don't think that way," Kira added as she slid her hand down to his bicep.

"But..."

"How does he react to you?"

"He'll give me that cute confused face. And sometimes he'll say thank you. But mostly he just-"

"He what?"

"He smiles."

"And?"

"It's worth it."  


Kira smiled, at last satisfied with his answers.

"Then talk to him, I know you know how."

Sasuke grumbled.

Lyn grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop acting tough, or do you want to lose him?" Lyn warned.

"You may not realise how much you care, Sasuke. But I have faith in you that you can show him."

Lyn and Kira stood up and began to leave.

"We both do, I guess." Lyn said before she and Kira left.

Sasuke sighed.

'I hate them.' he thought as he stood up and walked in front of his calendar.

He wanted to love Naruto. But not if he didn't love him back.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Sai sat in front of Naruto's house. He was rethinking what he had been doing as of late. He had been subtle in all his moves. But perhaps being blunter would be more progressive. After all, Naruto was oblivious.

'Finally, we can both be happy.' Sai thought.

Sai would never admit it but he was lonely. Sai worked a lonely job. He was part of a guild that achieved it's goal through individual work. A violent job. A job that required lying and distance. Sai used to be so enthralled in his work. It was his life but even then he wasn't quite happy. That was until he settled Konoha. Seeing that little blonde haired ball of spunk set something off in him. After he spent some time with Naruto, he decided to call this place his residency of choice. Naruto became his only friend and he didn't want to lose him. He wanted to be with him forever.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto approached his house and he was so terribly confused. He was glad that Sakura was being so nice to him but he felt very much the same way he did whenever he was around Kira and Lyn. He had a 

good time and was all excited to be going for a walk but he wasn't interested in any romance. He thought that was what he should want but when it came down to it he didn't.

He liked talking to Sakura but he thought he was in love with her.

'When you're in love though, you're supposed to feel...alive. I don' feel alive around Sakura at all. Hell, I feel more alive around S-'.

Naruto paused in mid thought and shook his head.

'No, that's silly.'

"Naruto!" Sai shouted from Naruto's front door.

"Sai!" Naruto chimed back and picked up his pace.

He stood in front of him. Sai got closer.

"Naruto, I want to play a game."

Naruto smiled.

"Okay!"

"Close your eyes." Sai instructed.

Naruto did so, with the grin still on his face.

"Now I want you to imagine you soul mate."

"Okay," Naruto said eagerly.

Naruto's eyebrows lowered in concentration.

"Now tell me about this person."

"Well, I pictured someone taller than me, dark hair and eyes."

"How would he hold your hand?" Sai inserted 'he' as subtly as possible.

Naruto didn't even notice.

"Well, kind of tight like he was possessive of me. And the spaces between the fingers would be filled." Naruto said in a dreamy state.

'Well that's a step out of the closet,' Sai thought about Naruto using the word 'he', 'And a step closer to me.'

"Like this?" Sai asked.

Sai reached for Naruto's hand and took it sliding his fingers between Naruto's and holding tightly.

"Yeah, like that!" Naruto chimed.

"Hmm, and how does he hold you?"

"About the same way," Naruto answered.

"I'm not sure I understand. Like this?" Sai continued as he slid his arms around Naruto.

"No, a little tighter and around my arms. He wouldn't want to let me go." Naruto sighed dreamily.

Sai felt his heart beating as he corrected himself.

'So close.' He thought.

"And how would he kiss you?" Sai asked.

Naruto seemed to shrug..

"Like he loved me." Naruto answered.

'Like this.' Sai thought as he leaned in.

"What a second! Why did you say 'he'-" but Naruto caught on too late.

Sai kissed him.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

**Lyn: Aw! Such cut SaiNaru fluff!**

**Kira: I know! I'm a sucker for fluff!**

**Lyn: Me too. -sigh- You have made many SaiNaru fans happy.**

**Kira: Yeah I guess so. Poor emo kid, Sasuke! He's so alo-**

**Sasuke: I do not like what you're doing.**

**Lyn: ACK! Emo child has invaded our convos!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, if you were here the first three chapters, you would have seen that it says SASUNaru. That would entail ME and Naruto!**

**Kira: Sasuke, Sasuke. I'll fix that!**

**Sasuke: You better!**

**Kira: I'll just add SaiNaru to the description! -grin-**

**Sasuke: Good, because if you thi- Wait. WHAT!?**

**Kira: Quickly Lyn! Say it!**

**Sasuke: I'm going to murder you and scrap your eyeballs-**

**Lyn: Ja ne!**


	5. At The Worst Possible Moment

A/N: Oladio! I decided not to wait another month or three to add another chapter! Yay! Chapter five!

Kira: Do you know what I find funny?

Lyn: Small children falling off cliffs?

Kira: No! Okay, maybe a little, but only if they deserved it!

Lyn: All small children deserve it.

Kira: Well, yes, I suppose they do. Thank God we weren't allowed around cliffs!

Lyn: You were going to tell me the other thing you found funny?

Kira: Oh, right! Ostriches.

Lyn: Why are they funny?

Kira: Well…they're ugly.

Lyn: So you laugh at ugly things?

Kira: No, just ugly flightless birds.

Lyn: Like Cock-suck-me-toos?

Kira: What?

Lyn: Cock-suck-me-toos.

Kira: Do you mean cockatoos?

Lyn: No.

Kira: Then what's a-

Lyn: And let the story begin!

TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook

Sasuke was trying so hard to keep his thoughts clean but there Naruto was in his gardening gloves and hat bending over might he add. He took a deep breath and approached the blonde. He was so dedicated to taking him out for ramen as his date. He went out with Naruto often. They were friends in the strangest of ways but every since Sasuke came out of the closet, Naruto's bee skittish. Sasuke wanted Naruto very badly but decided to heed Lyn's words and take it slow. He also used Kira's advice and put all that stubborn attitude to getting Naruto.

He closed his eyes and relished in the thought that soon he would have his way and could not get in court for it, even though he'd be able to talk his way out of any court room. He was an intelligent bastard. But as he approached, he sensed something lurking.

"C'mon! Grow, plants, grow!" Naruto chanted to his spice and vegetable garden.

Sasuke felt a bit of blood trickle towards his lip and all that mattered was the particular 'plant' growing larger in-between his own legs.

Sasuke was right behind who intended to inform belonged to him.

Naruto got up suddenly and smacked right into Sasuke sending them both down to the ground. Naruto, scared by the sudden impact, wrapped his arms around Sasuke. There was a 180 degree turn which resulted in Naruto being under Sasuke.  


"Teme!" Naruto shouted, "Why'd you have to sneak up on me!"

"Baka, it was your clumsiness," Sasuke said in his cool tone.

Naruto blushed crimson and pouted.

Meanwhile, Kira and Lyn were passing by.

"My, looks like a lovers quarrel, eh?" Kira pointed out.

"Hm, yes, I suppose so." Lyn verified.

Naruto's blush deepened and he looked away from Sasuke while biting his lip with his canine tooth.

'If he knew what making that face made me want to do to him…' Sasuke thought lustily.

'Teme! Embarrassing me in front of my friends! Blaming me! He makes me so very, so very -'

"You can take arms off me now," Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked.

'Oh, sorry," and with that he slid them off slowly, feeling a bit of Sasuke's toned body as he went down.

With that Sasuke held back his sexual frustration once more and dusted himself off. Naruto still stayed on the ground.

'He looks kind of, hot at this angle' Naruto thought.

"Do I have to help you up?" Sasuke groaned, thrusting out a hand.

"No! I can do it myself!" Naruto rebelled.

Naruto tried to get up quickly but fell back down with a yelp. Suddenly tears streamed down his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde sniffled.

"I'm fine!" he shouted as he tried again only to fail and let out a louder yelp.

Without a word, Sasuke scooped Naruto up bridal style and began to carry him.

"Sasuke! Put me down!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Let go!"

"No."

"Put me back on the damn ground where I belong!" Naruto shrieked.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared.

Naruto did just that.

TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook

Ino was lying in bed a mess. She had eye make-up running down her face. She had been crying last night. Sakura was so 

engrossed with Sasuke that she didn't even notice that Ino had gone to the trouble of making Sakura her favorite cookies for lunch that day. Ino was hanging out with Sakura a lot and Sakura's ignorance was not Ino's bliss. In fact, it was tearing her apart.

'I hate that you're so stupid!' Ino thougt as she threw a pillow across the room.

"Ino! Your friend is here to see you!"

Ino sprang up and flew to her mirror to clean up as quickly as possible. Sakura could do that to her, make Ino hate her one second and want to be everything that she expects the next.

"Ino?" Sakura peeked in.

Ino had forgotten that she was only wearing a bra and panties. Sakura blushed.

"Maybe, later?" Sakura stuttered.

"Aw, you know you like it!" Ino winked, "Come in!"

Sakura stared at the floor.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something…" Sakura trailed.

Ino felt her heart skip a beat.

"Am I…pretty?" Sakura asked.

Ino couldn't find an answer at first. She had so many ways to answers.

Sakura began to cry.

"Because- because I went to go see Naruto yesterday to start the plan! And it was like he didn't want me anymore." Sakura whispered.

"Do-do you like him?" Ino prayed she didn't.

"No! Of course not! I just thought if I got Naruto to fall in love with me, then Sasuke wouldn't have friends anymore and then he'd be so lonely that-"

Ino glared.

"You'd actually break up a friendship for a guy?" Ino bit.

Sakura paused and glared back.

"Like you haven't!"

Ino looked shock before scratching back.

"How come you only care about yourself!?" Ino screamed.

"Because no else does!" Sakura shrieked.

The room went silent.

Ino stared at Sakura, displaying all of her frustration.

"You're so stupid," Ino stated.

Sakura looked up to say something back only to see Ino come flying at her and slamming her into the wall. Sakura braced herself for a hit and instead. Ino kissed her. She kissed her deep ad hard. Both were out of breath when she released 

Sakura.

Sakura stared for the longest time before pushing Ino away and running.

Ino sunk to her knees, body against the wall, banged her fists, and cried.

TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook

Naruto was beginning to wake up. He nuzzled into the soft and plush couch he was lying on. He had a bite of cloth in his teeth. Naruto tended to bite and cuddle in his sleep although he wasn't aware of it. He woke up to Sasuke's very intent face and gasped.

"What are you doing in my house!?" Naruto yelled.

"My house, you mean," Sasuke corrected.

Naruto took in the view of the room and realized that it was indeed Sasuke's house. Naruto could never afford something so spacey and fancy.

"Why am I here?" Naruto questioned.

"Itachi's checking out your ankle." Sasuke answered.

Naruto peeked over to see Sasuke's brother tending to his ligament with ice.

"It looks like it was just popped out of place, a little twist and push and he'll be fine," Itachi said before disappearing upstairs.

Naruto looked curiously at Sasuke before pouting again.

"Sorry that you had to help me," Naruto grumbled.

"I don't mind," Sasuke grumbled back.

"Don't be sarcastic!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke glared.

"I wasn't."

Naruto still didn't understand that glare of Sasuke's. It didn't scare him, it was just different.

Sasuke got up and went to Naruto's ankle and lifted it up.

"What are you-"

"Take a deep breath Naru-kun." Sasuke commanded.

Sasuke popped Naruto's ankle back into place. The blonde yelped. And tears developed in his eyes.

"Did it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

But Naruto looked away and bit his lip.

"I asked you a question." Sasuke said.

Naruto continued his act. Sasuke closed up on him. Their faces less than an inch apart. And Sasuke gave Naruto that spine tingling glare.

"Did it hurt?" Sasuke half growled.

Naruto's eyes snapped onto Sasuke. Naruto could feel his heart pumping wildly and adrenaline coursing through. It was that glare. The stern, unquestionable, 'give me what I want and give it now' glare that Sasuke was giving him.

"A- a little," Naruto said stubbornly as a tear he was working so hard to contain released itself.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his eyes followed the tear that attempted to scamper off the blonde's rosy cheek. Sasuke lifted up a gentle finger and wiped the drop off of Naruto's face.

The dark haired boy leaned in and kissed Naruto.

Naruto sat shock, unknowingly lingering the kiss.

'Twice in one week!?' his inner thought squeaked.

'Finally…finally, I'm making progress.' Sasuke thought both accomplished and happy.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke's relished moment was over and reality began to sink in.

'I didn't go that far! …did I?' Sasuke wondered.

The raven locked boy recovered, erased any sentiment and went back to his common 'who the fuck do you think you are?' stare.

"Itachi," Sasuke called barely raising his voice.

"Don't bring him into this!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi descended the stairs quickly.

"What were you trying to do!? Kiss it and make it better!?" the blonde howled.

Itachi slipped an arm under Naruto and helped him up.

"I'll walk you home." Itachi stated.

Naruto began to hobble his way out using Itachi as a crutch before turning around to look at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I _let_ you help me!" Naruto snuffed.

With that Naruto left the younger Uchiha to stand in an empty house with guilt and only two words.

"Me too."

TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook

Kira: Noooooo! So sad!

Lyn: but he at least got a kiss.

Kira: You mean gave a kiss.

Lyn: No, got a kiss.

Kira: that sounds like a Greek god if you say it too fast…God-A-Kiss!

Lyn: This Godakiss, has he-she have anything to do with the great yaoi warrior, Cock-Suck-Me-Too?

Kira: Hold it! I thought you said cock-suck-me-toos were an ugly bird!

Lyn: Women-with-funny-shaped-uteruses say what?

Kira: …what?

Lyn: Ahahahahahahahahaha! Ja ne!


	6. Let the Photo Fall Where It May

A/N: Oladio and other uncommon greetings! Once again I sit next to my keyboard and covertly typing for you...chapter six!

Lyn: No.

Kira: No what?

Lyn: To what you're thinking.

Kira: What am I thinking?

Lyn: And why would I tell you that if we both know what you're thinking about?

Kira: Because you luffles me?

Lyn: ...No.

Kira: Aha! That's what you're saying no to!

Lyn: No.

Kira: Wait, no? That's not what you're saying no to?

Lyn: No...

Kira: Hold on a second! No, you're not saying no to me saying that you said no or No, you are saying no to what I thought you said no to? -dazed expression-

Lyn: -smirk- No.

Kira: NO WHAT!?

Lyn: No.

Kira: Can you say anything else besides no!?

Lyn: -grin- Yes.

Kira: And what would that be?

Lyn: Let the story begin!  


**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto hobbled along. Naruto didn't like hobbling. In fact, he hated it. He would have found it awkward too considering he was you using the good looking brother of the guy who had just kissed him as a crutch but he was too consumed with the kiss itself.

'Two in one week?! What the hell is going on!?' Naruto shouted in his own head. 'One minute we were arguing and then he gives that god damn look and-'

Naruto blushed slightly and looked off to his left.

"Something is wrong?" Itachi asked.

'That's the understatement of the year.' Naruto thought bitterly.

"No, I'm fine," Naruto lied.

"Something is wrong." Itachi stated bluntly.

Naruto's canine tooth exposed itself as he bit his lip. He wasn't sure what reaction he was trying to hold in.

"Naruto-kun!" Sai shouted and waved from the front door.

'Shit! What's he doing here!?'

Naruto gulped down said unknown reaction and smiled.

"Sai-kun!"

As Itachi and Naruto pulled up Sai began to look worried.

"What happened?" Sai asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just messed up my ankle a bit,"

'No, wait, that's the understatement of the year.' Naruto corrected himself.

Itachi handed Naruto off to Sai. As Sai slid his arm under Naruto to support him, Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Thank you Itachi," Sai said.

Itachi nodded.

'He's going to leave us? Alone?!' Naruto shuttered at the idea of bringing up the subject. He'd rather them just forget it happened and go on. Things were too confusing for him.

"Itachi why don't you stay and have a dri-" Naruto stopped, realizing that the red eyed raven locked boy had disappeared.

"Quite the magician, isn't he?" Sai said casually.

"He really is." Naruto said in wonder.

There was a long pause before Naruto looked up and saw Sai staring down at him in a way that said 'God, you are cute.'

Naruto blushed deeply and in a painfully obvious red.

"Well," Naruto faked a smile, 'I guess you can go home now. I'll be just fine."

"I've made you uncomfortable," Sai seemed to laugh a bit.

'How many understatements can be made in one night!?'

"No, why would you say that?" Naruto said, starting to sweat.

"Naruto-kun, how did it feel?"

"Oh, well, uh, my ankle?" he squeaked back.

"No, you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't," Naruto squeaked again.

There was a pause before Sai released Naruto and sat down.

"Was it so bad?" Sai asked.

Naruto blinked before realizing the severity.

"No," he said kicking the ground slightly.

"You didn't want me to kiss you?"

"No, well yes, but no, I don't know."

"Can we try again?"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"Uh- I,"

Just then Lyn popped out from behind the front door.

"Is he home yet-" but Lyn was interrupted.

Naruto flung himself at her and kissed her.

Lyn pushed him off after the general shock.

"What the hell!?" Lyn shouted as she spat out Naruto's imaginary kiss germs.

"Nothing," Naruto observed.

And, as tradition dictates, Kira popped out right after.

"Where's Uzumaki-"

Naruto flung himself then at Kira and kissed her.

Kira's cries were muffled but she began beating him with the feather duster that had been in her hand. Lyn grabbed Naruto by the collar and tore him off.

"Still nothing," Naruto noted again.

"What are you doing?" Lyn asked.

"Testing my sexuality!" Naruto cried.

Naruto looked at Sai. He walked up slowly towards him and reached up and slowly kissed him.

Sai didn't push him off but he didn't react either. Naruto kissed him for a long time.

'This feels…like something…'

Naruto let go.

"I'm sorry everyone," Naruto apologized with a grin on his face.

Sai turned around, waved goodbye, and went on his way.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"A sexual experiment, eh?" Lyn raised her infamous eyebrow.

The three of them were sitting on the floor with cups of ramen.

"It seems more like a confirmation to me." Kira added.

"Well I just wanted to know." Naruto said as he gulped down his soup.

"And what did we learn from all this, hn?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, Uzumaki, what have you learned?" Kira cornered.

"Well, I learned that –um, I."

"Yes?" the two egged on.

"I learned that I- well, you see-"

"Yes?" the two verged on shouting.

"Well, I am, I think I'm, I-"

"YOU'RE GAY!" the girls shouted.

"I didn't say that!" Naruto retorted.

"For the love of all things holy, you keep a garden!" Lyn shouted.

"And you wear a gardening hat, gloves, and APRON with little flowers on it!" Kira continued, "How are you not gay!?"

"I can't be gay!" Naruto shouted.

"Why not!?" the girls shouted.

"Because they'll stare at me." Naruto said, looking sadly into his ramen cup.

Kira and Lyn stopped for a minute, arms still hanging in the air from their frantic waving and shouting.

"Stare?" Kira asked.

"I've heard them talk about Sasuke. If I don't' have to be an outcast, I don't want to be."

"Outcast?" Lyn asked, "You won't be an outcast."

"Yes I will be!" Naruto shouted, "And I'm not going to make myself one, not again."

"Again?" Kira asked, "Naruto, were you picked on?"

The room fell silent as Naruto pulled his legs up to his chest and held himself.

"They used to call me unwanted." Naruto started, "I didn't have parents. I don't even know what happened to them. I've been in foster homes ever since I could remember. No one wanted to adopt me. The kids at school began to wonder why I didn't have a mommy or daddy. Their parents told them I must have been a bad 

child or something because, all of the sudden, no one would play with me anymore."

Naruto began to shake a little and his grip tightened on himself.

"The kids started to tease me but then they just ignored me completely. It was like being invisible. You don't know what it's like to feel like no one wants you, including yourself."

Naruto looked up for a moment. Kira and Lyn had drawn closer to him. Kira had tears welled up and Lyn looked like she was holding them back. Kira threw her arms around his shoulders and Lyn gently stroked one of the whisker like markings on the blonde's cheek with her nail.

"Yes," Kira started.

"Yes, we do." Lyn answered.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

The next morning, Sasuke sat on his kitchen table staring at the refrigerator.

'I've always tried to help you.' Sasuke thought both angry and depressed.

Itachi stepped into the room and sat beside Sasuke.

"You're not supposed to sit on the table." Itachi said in monotone.

"Neither are you," Sasuke countered.

"You're thinking a lot." Itachi stated.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"If you were a cat, you're ears would be flat against your head and your tail would be moving a lot." Itachi furthered.

"I'm not a cat." Sasuke said.

"Your tail stopped moving."

"I'm not a cat. I don't have a tail."

"Your fur is standing on end now."

"Stop it!"

"What shiny teeth and claws you have." Itachi grinned ever so slightly.

Sasuke dropped his head in defeat.

"I hate you." Sasuke mumbled.

"You kissed him." Itachi said.

"How'd you know that?!" Sasuke growled.

"He's just scared. He didn't mean to get angry."

"He's stupid. I've always been there for him." Sasuke grumbled.

"You're impatient."

"You're getting into things that don't involve you."

Itachi paused for a moment and then glared.

"Go to school." he finished.

Sasuke got up and grabbed the photo that had been on his fridge and stuffed it in his pocket.

'Fuck this.' Sasuke thought as he exited the door. 'I love you, Naruto.'

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Kakashi whistled happily as he made his way to his classroom. He was, as custom goes, late as always. He was quite enjoying his lengthy stroll to his classroom and thinking about the wonderful copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise that he left in his desk drawer. Yes, he believed he had left off somewhere around the part where the-

"Trouble," Kakashi said, a little afraid, "I sense trouble coming."

He turned on his heel and observed his class before taking a deep breath and deciding what he planned to do for this foreseen problem.

"Um, well then, free time!" Kakashi called out merrily and grabbed his book.

Sakura glared at Naruto. She had seen everything. Sakura was simply tailing Naruto after his visit to Sasuke's home (like any stalker would). She marched up to Naruto and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're gay!" she shouted.

The entire class turned to face the blonde

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted.

"I saw you and that guy!"

"What guy!?"

"That guy! You kissed him!" Sakura shouted condemningly.

"Sakura," said a cool and powerful voice, "Sit the fuck down."

Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"But Sasuke…"

"I said to sit down. Now."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with hidden gratitude.

Sakura swallowed her accusations and made her way to her seat like any semi- well trained pink monkey. Kira got up from her seat and offered it to Sasuke.

"Kira wait!" Naruto called, "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

'Yeah that's a good excuse!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, shoot." Kira said.

'Fuck! Okay, it _was_ a good excuse…'

"Oh, I, wanted to ask if you, hm, like, pancakes?" Naruto struggled.

"…no…" Kira said, "Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said finally.

Kira scampered off to the other side of the room while Sasuke sat down in the now empty seat.

There was no noise between the two for a good ten minutes.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Because I can be."

"Sasuke, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Hn, you think?"

The blonde growled.

"Occasionally, yes," Naruto then grumbled, "What happened yesterday? I don't understand."

"Baka, you should." Sasuke said in an almost aloof way.

Naruto's eyes widened a little bit before going into a state of just plain confusion.

"I like you," Sasuke said.

Naruto's cheeks turned red.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched from across the room.

'That's what I was thinking!' Naruto's mind added.

"Sasuke-kun! Tell me I did not just hear you say that you _like_ Naruto!" Sakura continued to freak.

Sasuke flipped his hair a little.

"And if I did?" Sasuke glared.

"Well, you, you can't!" Sakura cried.

"Because?"

"Um, because, …I like Naruto-kun!"

A hush fell over the crowd as Sasuke glared Sakura into a pink oblivion, Sakura's face burst into twitching, inner Sakura mentally smacked real Sakura, and Naruto's face bloomed into a large and overdramatically goofy grin.

"_Really?_" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and tugged her hair violently.

"R-really!"

Sasuke glared at the floor.

"You disgust me Sakura." He said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously. Sasuke's hair was in his face, and there was this air about his mood. It was a destructive and angry mood but at the same time sad. It was thick, almost suffocating. It was pain.

"Sasuke?" the blonde ask.

"Date her if you want." Sasuke demanded. "Since you're _so_ excited."

And at that exact moment, the bell rang. Sasuke got up and swiftly made his way out into the hall but something fell out his pocket. Naruto picked it up and examined the object. It was an old photo of a little blonde boy with whisker like marking on his cheeks holding hands with a dark haired little boy with an Uchiha insignia on his shirt...

Naruto had never felt so bad in his life. There was a sharp pain in his chest. Naruto couldn't stand it. It hurt worse than his ankle had. It hurt worse than all the names he had ever been called.

It hurt worse than being invisible.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Lyn: -sniffle-

Kira: Lyn, are you crying?

Lyn: No! –wails and sniffles-

Kira: Are you sure?

Lyn: No! –sobs-

Kira: Is it because of my story?

Lyn: …Y- Y- YES!! –out right cries dramatically-

Kira: AHA! At last the endless string of 'no' has been broken!

Lyn: Wait, you wrote that whole thing to get me to stop saying no?

Kira: Yesh. –proudly grins-

Lyn: -smacks Kira- BAKA! That's what I was saying no to! I did not WANT to cry today thank you very much!

Kira: …oh.

Lyn: I need a moment to murder so, ja ne!


	7. Moving Forward

A/N: Oladio once more! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children above 18 (at least you're supposed to be, you dirty little liars…), I bring you chapter seven (which is dedicated to Lyn because it is her lucky number)!

Kira: Guess what I got again!

Lyn: Popcorn?

Kira: No.

Lyn: Pneumonia?

Kira: …no…

Lyn: -smiles proudly- Herpes!

Kira: No! You know what? You are a terrible guesser.

Lyn: …well then maybe you shouldn't ask!

Kira: O.o

Lyn: Yeah that's right! Can't give a comeback to that now can you?

Kira: Jeffery's back!

Lyn: What?

Kira: Jeffery. You know, the cold that left you with some, shall we say, unsavory symptoms?

Lyn: THAT Jeffery?!

Kira: Yes!

Lyn: Well, where's his jar?

Kira: Oh, he decided to stay ho- ho- ACHOO –sniffle- home.

Lyn: GASP! Kira you didn't!

Kira: Didn't what?

Lyn: That sneeze! You sneezed! That means you and Jeffery- -gasp- you're a dirty, dirty little girl.

Kira: -innocent eyes- I am not!

Lyn: Yes you are! The things you must've done Kira! –glare- The _dirty_ things you must have done!

Kira: How do I become un-dirty!? –wails-

Lyn: Simple, water.

Kira: Water? You mean like a bath and bubbles? –happy face-

Lyn: -in a happy squeaky voice- No! Like a fire hose!

Kira: A fire ho-

Lyn: -blasts Kira with water from a fire hose-

Kira: HOLY SHIT!

Lyn: Onward! Let the story begin!

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Sakura was furious. She was absolutely furious. Sakura couldn't figure out was wrong with her. She stared at the dark eyed object of her affection but she felt no spark, no shiver. She felt almost bored and practically fruitless.

'It is kind of fruitless, isn't it?' Sakura thought to herself. 'What's the point of going after a gay guy anyway?'

'Silence! Don't talk like that! You still have a shot, we still have a shot!' Inner Sakura cried.

"Love knows no sexuality!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"It doesn't?" said a familiar voice.

Sakura's stomach tied up in a knot as Ino sat beside her.

"Well, uh, I…" Sakura stammered.

There was no sound as the two girls pushed food around their trays with their white plastic sporks. Sakura kept staring at Ino out of the corner of her eye. She kept picturing her the way she looked that day. Sakura blushed as her imagination put Ino in bra and panties.

"Gomenasai." Ino said quietly.

Sakura didn't answer.

"I suppose I went too far." Ino furthered, "I just got so frustrated. No matter how hard I tried you just never got it through that big forehead of yours."

Sakura snapped up and glared. Ino giggled.

"You're actually quite attractive when you glare."

Sakura dropped the angry look and quickly went back to staring at her food.

"The funny thing is Sakura, I think you like me."

Sakura blushed her usual light pink.

"O- Of course I do. We're friends again, aren't we?" Sakura said quickly.

"…of course we are…" Ino said quietly.

More silence followed. Ino was getting frustrated again. The blonde haired girl stood up dramatically and slammed her palms on the table.

"Sakura Haruno! In front of this whole cafeteria, I challenge you!" Ino exclaimed.

The crowd oohed and ahed.

"Challenge me?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes a challenge! If I win you'll do something I want and if you win I'll do something you want!" Ino shouted the stakes.

"Sounds vague but fair, but why would I want to challenge you? I thought we were friends again!"

"We are! This is a non rivalry challenge! But I don't think you'll win!" Ino said, cockily.

"Wh- what's that supposed to mean!?" Sakura growled.

"Well it's just that you're so uptight! That stick in your ass might not come out!" Ino continued to shout loudly and happily.

"Stick in my ass!? Ino! That's it you're on!"

"Great! Then I challenge you to a trial dating!" Ino smirked.

"That's it! A trial dating!? …wait, what?"

"If Sakura can date me for a month and stay straight then she wins!"

The crowd gasped. A few spectators giggled.

Sakura sat there with her mouth agape.

'This is not good!' Sakura's thoughts panicked.

'But she challenged us!' Inner Sakura screeched.

'But this will ruin our plan!'

'Too fucking bad! I want to wipe that smug little look off her face!'

'But, what if I-'

'No! This shall be a test to show Sasuke that you will never change! He is the only one! The only one who can save us!'

"Like I said, you're on!" Sakura growled, fiercely.

"Perfect," Ino smiled.

'Finally, we're moving forward.' She thought.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

One the other end of the cafeteria however, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke sat at their table. Sasuke seemed angry and depressed to Neji. Gaara probably would have noticed it too if Neji wasn't lovingly feeding Gaara cookie bites. Neji had a slight smirk on his face but Gaara was ever monotone. Somehow though, it made the pair adorable.

"Sasuke, you seem upset." Neji declared.

"I am." Sasuke confirmed.

Gaara paused in mid bite, glanced at Sasuke, and then quickly summed up the boy's feelings.

"You were spurned?" Neji asked.

"Something like that."

Gaara picked up his carton of milk and downed it before turning to Sasuke.

"Either you were shot down or not. There is no 'something like' it." Gaara said quietly.

Neji glanced at Gaara, momentarily distracted.

"You have milk on your cheek." The long haired boy said.

Neji leaned over and licked the milk off of Gaara.

"Thank you." Gaara replied in momtone with his face hinting at a blush.

"Stop that." Sasuke demanded, "You're making me sick."

"No, we're making you jealous." Neji pointed out.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

Neji laughed a bit to himself in his usual sarcastic manner.

Lyn approached late as ever. Her presence at their table became routine.

"Ah, the vagina is here." Neji greeted.

Lyn look at Neji's crotch.

"And the dick is most definitely not."

Sasuke smirked.

"I saw the scene in Kakashi's class." Lyn started, "Why'd you run off?"

"Because..."

"Sasuke quit being a pussy. You have to go talk to him. He's awakened to his sexuality."

"I'm not a pussy!" Sasuke shouted.

"No, but you are a dick."

"I hate you sometimes." Sasuke replied.

"And what is it that you feel all the other times?" Lyn teased.

"His birthday is coming up." Sasuke said solemnly.

"That's very off topic." Lyn replied.

"Maybe I should do something for him."

"As opposed to, to him?" Lyn teased again.

"Stop that." Sasuke demanded again.

"Then stop being a pussy. You have got to move forward! You're pissing me off." Lyn stated.

"I don't take orders."

"You don't take good advice either."

"Fine." Sasuke retorted.

Sasuke stormed off in Naruto's direction, ignoring the crowd that assembled around someone else's nearby table.

"You are a very intelligent vagina." Neji commented.

"Intelligence comes with the vagina." Lyn smirked.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto held the photograph in his hand. His index finger ran across the edges.

'We were so small.' Naruto thought. 'Even then though…'

"Come with me." said a cool voice.

Naruto quickly stuffed the picture into his pocket and turned slowly to see Sasuke standing behind him. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I want to talk." Sasuke answered, not even looking at the blonde boy.

Naruto got up slowly.

Kiba, who was sitting next to Naruto grabbed Naruto's arm. The rest of the table consisted of Hinata, Kira, and Shino.

"You don't have to go." Kiba said quickly.

Hinata nodded in agreement and Shino showed no sign of a reply.

Lee approached with a tray full of food.

"Hello my friends!" the green clad boy shouted.

Kiba groaned a little.

"On second thought, maybe you should go for a while. He's extra…'special' today."

Kira laughed a little. Lee had not a tray full of food but a tray full of curry.

Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke.

"Come on, let's get moving." Sasuke said.

Naruto trailed alongside Sasuke as hey exited the cafeteria doors with his friends' goodbyes still in his ears.

"You have a lot of friends now." Sasuke commented.

"I- I do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember? You used to have only one."

Naruto had his hands shoved in his pocket ad felt the picture he was hiding.

"Do you remember that New Years Naruto-kun?"

Naruto remained silent.

"When the fireworks went up you told me it was the most amazing thing you'd ever seen except for one other thing." Sasuke continued to reminisce.

Naruto felt a wave of nostalgia. He recalled the cold and crisp air and the way the two of them had sat out on a blanket to watch the fireworks they'd been promised. Naruto had never seen fireworks before and their reputation fascinated him. They were only eight or nine at the time.

"You." Naruto finished.

Sasuke nodded.

The memory flashed back like a hiccup.

"Now why would you say something like that for?" young Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulled on the blanket a little and then smiled.

"Well, because I like you." Naruto chimed.

"You like me?" Sasuke asked.

"Mhm. You're my best friend." Naruto continued.

"Naruto, do you know what love is?" Sasuke asked, a little distracted.

Naruto had a blank stare.

"I think so. It's what a man and woman do, right?" Naruto guessed.

"It's more than that I think. Love can be different, like a mother and child or siblings, or even two boys."

"Two boys can love each other?" Naruto squeaked.

"I guess they can. I don't see why not. But love is a lot more than like."

"Oh, I see." Naruto smiled before leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

The fireworks continued to rain down in bright and flashy colors. Naruto began to look sleepy. The two small boys lay down side by side on the blanket and as Naruto's blue eyes began to disappear behind his lids he snuggled close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yawned.

"Hn?"

"I think I love you," the blonde smiled innocently.

Naruto's mind returned to the present as quickly as it had gone to the past. He was blushing deeply.

"You were always so fickle." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto bite his lip.

"When you ran off I-" Naruto began quietly, "I don't want to see you like that. It doesn't seem like you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

Sasuke seemed caught off guard.

"What are you sorry for?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I should have never- it's just that I-" Naruto tried to find the right words, "I didn't want to be invisible anymore. If I kept hanging around you when you came out- I- I, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto felt tears coming up and he desperately tried to keep them back. He didn't want to look weak here.

"I was scared! I was finally accepted and I didn't want to be invisible again! I was so scared! I'm sorry…I'm so…so sorry." Naruto began to quiet down.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and embraced him tightly. Naruto felt a few tears scramble down his face.

"You were never invisible." Sasuke said.

"But- I- I!"

"Let me finish. You were never invisible," Sasuke whispered gently as the blonde trembled slightly in his arms, "not to me."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Kira: I may be soaking wet but that was adorable!

Lyn: Aw, Sasuke's a lump of fluff now!

Kira: -giggle- Lump.

Lyn: Where were we? Oh right. I was purifying you.

Kira: Puri ?! –gets blasted with the hose again-

Lyn: Squirm she who is tainted! SQUIRM! –evil laughter-

Kira: -slightly drowning- I'M CLEAN! I'M CLEEEEAAAAN!

Lyn: Well, I'm going to keep doing this until this fire truck runs out of water-

Kira: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Lyn: - So, ja ne!


	8. Not Everything Is On The Bright Side

A/N: Oladio to the world and all who inhabit it! I give you not just any chapter. Nay! I give you the most important chapter in my life! Chapter 8! Why is it important? Because it's my favorite number silly!

**Kira: Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a special guest!**

**Lyn: Yes, very special indeed.**

**Kira: Readers, I give you –dramatic pause- KELSEY!**

**Kelsey: …um, hello!**

**Kira: Kelsey was a princess for Halloween!**

**Kelsey: I was not!**

**Lyn: Yeah! She was a fancy prostitute!**

**Kelsey: Escort! I was an escort!**

**Kira: …disguised as a princess!**

**Lyn: I didn't know fancy prostitutes role-played!**

**Kelsey: Why am I here again?**

**Kira: Because I thought it'd be fun to poke fun at you.**

**Lyn: Indeed, your royal sexiness!**

**Kelsey: …escort… -tugs on hat-**

**Lyn: …**

**Kira: …**

**Kelsey: …what?**

**Lyn and Kira: YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! –accidently knocks Kelsey over with the sound waves-**

**Kelsey: -sigh- Can I say it now?**

**Lyn: Yes!**

**Kira: That's why you're here!**

**Kelsey: Okay, let the story begin!**

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto opened the door and dropped his books on the table. The blonde was humming happily. He had a non-too subtle smile on his face as he ditched his shoes and went to turn the television on. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he realized that Sai was waiting quietly on his couch.

"Shit, Sai! You scared me!" the blue eyed boy yelped as he took a seat.

"Your scared face, it's one of my favorites." Sai teased.

Naruto blushed.

Sai had started to become a ghost. Naruto was sure Sai had been to his home as of late but he never caught him. Naruto hadn't really sat down with him since the night he attempted to be a sexual scientist.

"So, Sai, about the other…"

Sai swooped down and gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. Naruto would have blushed if his cheeks weren't already red. Sai smiled.

"You're so readable," Sai teased again, "You're almost like a picture book."

Naruto grumbled.

"So you're out then?" Sai asked.

"Out of what?"

"The closet."

"I guess," Naruto surrendered.

"What about Sakumon?"

"Sakura!"

"Yeah. What about her?"

Naruto paused for a moment. Sakura almost seemed to have drifted off from him. Everything had been about Sai or Sasuke lately. He furrowed his brow.

"I never really got a chance with her but she hasn't really been a concern." Naruto shrugged, "It seems like she's dealing with some things of her own."

The two guys spaced for a moment, letting the previous conversation soak in.

"Naruto, how would you like to go on your first date today?" Sai asked.

Obviously taken by surprise, Naruto's mouth fell open and his lids fluttered for a moment.

"Sai, are you asking me out on a date?" Naruto squeaked.

Sai nodded before turning to face the blonde.

"I want to take you out right now."

Naruto paused for a moment before getting up and heading to the bathroom. For a moment, Sai looked blank and then disappointed.

"Then it's a no?" he called out.

Naruto's spiky blonde head peeked out in to the hallway.

"I didn't say no! Unless you want to take out someone who smells like school and sweat, I suggest you let me shower first!"Naruto cried stubbornly.

Sai laughed a bit to himself.

'I'll say yes in my own God damn special way!' Naruto thought as he undressed.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"Sakura! Tonight, we're going on our first date!" Ino announced over the phone.

Sakura was sitting on her bed in her room. She was brushing her (A/N: freakish!) pink hair after just having come out of the shower. She nearly fell over at Ino's news.

"Tonight!?" Sakura screeched.

"Yes, tonight, unless you have other plans. Or maybe we should just have our own little date in the cafeteria tomorrow!"

"No! Tonight is fine."

Ino laughed.

"I didn't know this would embarrass you so much!"

"You're such a liar, Ino!" Sakura scowled.

"We're not going anywhere fancy; it is a first date after all."

"This is so weird, Ino. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you got lost in the heat of the moment and if you back out now you lose?"

'And because a part of you wanted to date me.' Ino thought to herself.

Sakura sighed.

"So I should dress casual?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but don't hesitate on anything short and a little skimpy."

"Why?" Sakura asked, oblivious.

Ino merely laughed in a slightly evil manner.

"Ino!"

But even now, Sakura was eyeing the pink, pleated skirt that hung in her closet. She pulled it off the hanger and slipped it on.

"I'll pick you up later!" Ino chimed.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"Karaoke?" Naruto questioned.

Sai nodded as he kept one hand pressed to Naruto's back for reassurance.

"I thought since you were already nervous that something with a private room might ease you up a little."

"I'm not nervous." Naruto defended himself.

Sai chuckled as he sat down on the couch in the room, guiding Naruto the whole way.

"Your first step is to accomplish the idea of being around with me. Since no one but you and I are here, you won't be concerned about anyone giving you any looks." Sai smiled.

Naruto became embarrassed.

"How'd you know?"

"Like I told you, you're kind of an open book."

Naruto felt relieved and grateful as he began to slide closer to Sai.

"I don't want to sing." Naruto admitted.

"You don't? What a shame. I was hoping to hear that cute little voice of yours crack a few notes."

"My voice is not cute!" Naruto blushed angrily.

"Everything about you is cute, Naruto. If you weren't cute, we wouldn't be here."

There was another pause as Naruto fidgeted.

"How exactly does a date work with two guys?"Naruto finally asked.

Sai, ever amused by the blonde, laughed.

"We talk, we sing, and then we see what happens." Sai answered.

"Sai, I've been thinking recently and maybe-"

At that moment, a pink blob opened the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

Sakura and Ino flew into the room and occupied the other half of the couch.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"I was going to get her and me a room but she got nervous, saw you, and here we are." Ino answered.

Sakura hugged Naruto. Perhaps hugged was the wrong word. Hugs convey that the person is happy to see you. Sakura was conveying something more along of the lines of 'we're here and so help me if you make me leave you will perish in flames. Big Ones.' Naruto was desperate to reassure her that she wasn't going to get the boot.

"Sakura, I'm so glad to see you!" the blonde choked out.

The pink haired girl released her victim and took a seat next to him.

'Damn it, I was just about to say something too.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his blonde spikes.

"Sai, you don't mind us here, right?" Sakura demanded.

'Say no. Or else. Am I going to have to get out here and smack the fuck out of you?' Inner Sakura raged.

"No, of course not." Sai smiled in his secretly fake way.

"Am I that bad?" Ino said aloud.

The sudden awkwardness of the statement floored Sakura and there was a momentary pause before she answered.

"No, of course you're not! It's just that I- I wanted some more company! Karaoke for two isn't exactly as thrilling as four, you know?" Sakura scrambled to explain.

Ino grinned similarly to the way Sai had not more than mere moments ago.

"Of course I understand."

Sakura smiled softly.

"You always do." Sakura mumbled.

Ino beamed at that and seemed satisfied.

Sai grinned at all this and threw an arm around Naruto.

"They're cute aren't they?" Sai whispered quietly.

Naruto nodded.

"Even for a couple of girls." Sai laughed.

The time passed quickly. Naruto seemed really happy. The awkward air that surrounded Sai and him now disappeared in a crowd. He could have fun now and not blush at everything said. Songs were sung and jokes were made. After a while they begun to talk about people from school and although Naruto didn't particularly enjoying interjecting as much as Sakura and Ino did, he certainly liked to listen.

"Kiba and Hinata, like peanut butter and jelly," Sakura summed up.

"Yeah, it's a good thing they realized it too. It took them a while but good things come to those who wait." Ino hinted.

Sai chuckled and Sakura's cheeks tinted pink.

"Who's that one guy who brought you home that day you messed up your ankle, Naruto? Does he go to your school?" Sai asked curiously.

Naruto perked up at this and shook his head.

"Guy? What guy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um, well I tripped and Sasuke took me home to help me-"

"Sasuke took you into his house!?" Sakura cried.

Ino rolled her eyes and dug her nails into her seat.

"Well, yeah." Naruto said sheepishly.

"How kind and generous of him. I notice you two have been getting closer, why is that?" Sakura asked, barely managing to keep the poison out of her tone.

Ino glared at the back of Sakura's pink hair.

"Oh, I can't quite say."

"Oh, you have a little secret then?"

"What? No! I just- I'm not sure why that's all." Naruto explained.

"Oh, that's a different story all together." Sakura concluded before taking a sip of her drink.

Ino was annoyed.

"I don't see what's so great about him." The pale blonde commented.

Sakura nearly spewed her drink across the room.

"What!? You used to like him!"

Ino shrugged her shoulders and flipped her long pony tail over her shoulder.

"I also used to like to play dolls. Life changes, right?"

"But Sasuke is amazing! He's almost perfect!" Sakura defended, heading into fan-girl mode.

"Give me five reasons why he's so amazing." Ino growled.

"Five? Okay. For one thing he's intelligent. He's good looking. He- um he's…well he just is!"

"Oh, goody a brain with a hot body, it's such a pity that he's mean, sarcastic, and has the personality of a disgruntled turtle." Ino countered.

There was a pause as Sakura fumed and tried to think of a comeback but Naruto came in much sooner.

"He's not that bad." Naruto said quietly.

"Not that bad my ass! He's a douche bag who thinks everyone is beneath him. He's a big part of why I'm a lesbian!"

"It's not like that! He's not some kind of monster." Naruto argued.

"Oh really? He crushed Sakura's heart like it was nothing so many times and do you honestly think he gives a flying fuck!?" Ino yelled.

Sakura became silent and studied the floor.

"You know what? He said 'no' nicely the first time. And he has a reason for being the way he is. He is NOT a bad person!" Naruto cried.

"Really, if I had asked you that a month ago, would you have said the same?"

"Well, no. I suppose I wouldn't. But that doesn't matter! He has his reasons for being who he is!"

"So he's allowed to be an asshole?" Ino smirked.

"He's not! He's not some kind of demented superiority complex psycho!"

"He sure the fuck isn't Superman!"

There was a pause as Sakura stood up; tears welled up in her eyes.

"No," Sakura said quietly as she begun to leave the room, "I guess he's not."

Ino looked embarrassed. Naruto stared at the door and Sai seemed so out if place. It was such a quite movement but it shocked them all. No one had been paying attention to Sakura in the heat of the argument. The anger subsided between Naruto and Ino but Naruto became frustrated and Ino ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry but I have to go get her. She doesn't look okay." Ino stated quickly before running after Sakura.

Naruto's whole face was red and his fists were balled.

"You seem so worked up about this," Sai said.

Naruto snapped out of it for a moment and apologized.

"Naruto, do you have feelings for this boy?" Sai asked calmly.

Naruto blinked twice as his jaw fell open.

"I, uh, well it's just that- y'know that is just a silly question and I -"

Sai sighed and covered Naruto's mouth with his hand. Naruto quickly went quiet.

Sai smiled gently and slowly he leaned over to kiss the blonde.

'He smells sweet.' Naruto thought.

Sai leaned closer and his hand slid to Naruto's shoulder.

'And he's so warm.'

Sai was a hair away from his target.

'And…'

Naruto's phone rang loudly and startled him. Embarrassed, Naruto shrugged at Sai and then answered the phone.

"UZUMAKI!" Kira shouted happily over the phone,

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin from the sheer volume not to mention how it murdered the moment he was having.

"Kira-chan, hello. I'm a bit busy so if I could just-"

"No you're not! Did you forget what today is?"

"Well let's see, it's not anyone's birthday and none of the holidays are here yet so-"

"Today was the last day to pay your bills!"

"What!?"

Naruto recalled that, for the last two weeks, he could not find his rent anywhere. He had set it off somewhere but now it was lost and no matter where he looked he just couldn't find it.

"That's right and if you don't get them paid then we'll have no running water, or electricity, and you know what that means right?" Kira exclaimed.

"We smell and do homework in the dark?"

"No microwaves for ramen!"

"No!"

"The deadline is midnight! So get off that perky little blonde ass of yours and run for it!" Kira said, almost teasingly before she hung up.

How she managed to sound cheery with such grim news was beyond Naruto.

"No ramen…for a month!? Gomen Sai! But ramen is on the line!" Naruto shouted as he stood and bolted through the door.

Sai sat alone in the karaoke room and stirred his drink calmly with his straw before sighing,

"So, ramen is more important than me? …Lyn, you can come down now."

Lyn landed expertly onto the couch. She had been spying on the two dates from above the beams that the workers used to put up decorative bits for holidays.

"You're making things that much harder for Kira and I, not to mention yourself and Naruto."

"You say that because you're getting paid, aren't you? You don't really care for Naruto or any of us here. Neither of you do."

"Assuming makes an ass out you to me. I don't appreciate you evaluating my feelings as no more than work, Kira's either."

"You won't complete this mission. I won't fail in getting Naruto."

Lyn shook her head and then, before Sai realized what she was doing, she hugged him.

"Your poor thing, you already have."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Kira was content watching Naruto run in his panicked manner. She was down right giddy. She flipped out her phone and dialed Sasuke's number. She lowered her tone to a calmer state. The cool night air was heaven against her skin as she practically flew in Naruto's trail.

"Uchiha, are you were I told you I was going to meet you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand how this is life and death."

"It's not; apparently I got the wrong news." Kira executed a perfect embarrassed giggled,"I'm sorry, but how would you like to stay for dinner?"

"It almost eleven and I'm not a fan of eating."

"Naruto will be there."

"…fine."

Kira did a victory punch as she hung up and continued to follow the unaware blonde.

'All according to plan.' She thought. But as optimistic as Kira was, she couldn't help but feel like not everything was on the bright side of life tonight.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Ino walked into the girl's bathroom and there she found Sakura after she had searched everywhere else. Ino could hear her sniffling and saw her pink shoes behind the stall door.

"Sakura?"

"Go away!" she wailed.

"Sakura, I'm coming in."

Sakura didn't argue. The door wasn't even locked. Sakura looked at Ino with sad eyes and a red tinged nose.

"Why are you so glum Rudolph?" Ino teased lovingly.

Sakura wiped her eyes.

"He's not my hero."

"Who isn't?"

"Sasuke isn't my hero."

"Now what do you need a hero for?"

Sakura was nearly dead silent before she spoke. It was so light that Ino strained to hear it.

"To save me from myself." Sakura whispered.

Ino wasn't even a little surprised. She put and arm around the other girl and her lips closed up to Sakura's ear.

"But you're so beautiful." Ino whispered back.

Sakura nearly choked on it and then she began to cry all over again.

"Sakura, you're not a bad person. You can be a little cold sometimes but everyone is and you're too hard on yourself. You don't need saving from anything. You just need to be reminded that you're human and you're…beautiful." Ino said as she closed her arms around Sakura.

Sakura felt her heart beating fast as the realization finally dawned on her. It popped out like a jack-in-the-box and frightened her and made her happy. She had been so blind. Sakura picked up her head form Ino's shoulder and, almost scared to be rejected, kissed Ino.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"Don't pity me like that!" Sai said, throwing Lyn off of him. "I haven't failed anything and I-"

"Will you just stop it!?" Lyn shouted.

Sai paused. Lyn had never been out right angry before.

"For God's sake, your sake, Naruto's fucking sake, stop it!"

"Lyn, I –"

"No, don't talk because you don't get it. Do you realize what would happen if Sasuke wasn't in the picture?" Lyn didn't pause for an answer, "Naruto would fall in love with you!"

"So, why is this bad?"

"Because like me, Kira, and one billionth of the rest of the planet you are an assassin!"

"I can retire!"

"Kira and I have been trying for years to retire! This is the first job we've gotten where nobody has to die! And you still aren't getting the point!"

Lyn stopped for a dramatic pause and to make sure Sai heard this.

"What if you die? Don't you think he's lost enough? Is putting him through that worth a few moments of happiness?"

Lyn got up to leave Sai to think about that but before going she turned and glared.

"And just for the record, Kira and I aren't taking the money. And what I just told you has nothing to do with any mission. I've lost someone in this field. Naruto doesn't deserve that kind of pain."

And with that, Lyn was gone.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

**Kira: Aw that made me sad to write!**

**Lyn: But the next chapter will be happy right?**

**Kira: Hopefully! And there's a chance of a lemon!**

**Lyn: A LEMON!?**

**Kira: Indeed! A chance is not definite. So if there is no lemon then none of the readers of this story have any right to harm me! Everyone wins!**

**Lyn: But there should be a lemon!**

**Kira: I can try.**

**Lyn: You WILL.**

**Kira: I will TRY.**

**Lyn: No, you WILL include a lemon.**

**Kira: Look Lyn! Chocolate chip cookie!**

**Lyn: Where? –looks around-**

**Kira: First you have to say goodbye and then I'll tell you where it is.**

**Lyn: Ja ne! Wait how am I supposed to get the cookie if I say good –**

**END**


	9. More Than The Stars

A/N: Oladio! Here it is, chapter –orgasm- nine!

Lyn: Guess what last Sunday was!

Kira: Lyn, don't you dare.

Lyn: C'mon readers, guess!

Kira: Lyn, I said no!

Lyn: It was-

Kira: Don't!

Lyn: Kira's birthday!

Kira: Nooooooooo!!!

Lyn: Mwahahaha!

Kira: Now everyone knows that I age!

Lyn: What? Of course they do. They knew that before.

Kira: Nu- uh! I'm sure at least one person thought I was immortal.

Lyn: …the crazy one?

Kira: …yes, the crazy one. You've gone and killed his whole way of life. You've made him question everything!

Lyn: Even his sexuality?

Kira: Even that.

Lyn: Speaking of sexuality, don't you have something to say?

Kira: Yes, this chapter has, A LEMON!

Lyn: Hark, the homo angels sing!

Kira: Indeed they do and with that, I give you, the story!

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

'Rent, rent, where's the God damn rent!?' Naruto's thoughts cried.

Naruto was frustrated because no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the rent and, of course, Kira's optimistically grim news of the due date did not help.

'I'm an optimist and not even I see the happy in this. Maybe she's just a sadist, enjoys my pain or something. Good lord, where is it!?'

"Are you looking for something?" a cool voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Sa-Sasuke, is that you?" Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke stood in the doorway with a smug smile on his face apparently enjoying the frustration of the blonde.

'So you're the fucking sadist!' Naruto pouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to dinner."

"You eat?!" Naruto asked, curiously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke repeated this time more concerned.

"My rent, Sasuke, you know? It's what normal people pay monthly in order to keep their house?"

Sasuke walked in and then bopped Naruto lightly on the head for the comment.

"Sarcasm is my flaw." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and in reply Sasuke smiled and then helped look.

After a few minutes of searching, the two boys finally gave up. Sasuke, suddenly remembered Kira's earlier call:

"Bring 500 with you, oh and remember; an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a gift for a gift!"

It made no sense until now.

"I'll pay the rent for you." Sasuke declared.

"No, you don't have to do that. You're not going to do that. I can pay it. It's just that-"

"You have no idea where the money is."

"I hate you…and the deadline's in only a few minutes!" Naruto groaned.

"I'll pay it for you." Sasuke repeated.

"I said no. I don't need your help!" Naruto said, beginning to get angry.

"I'm not helping you." Sasuke began, "I'm giving you a present. This is a gift from me to you. I want to do this because you're- because I- because I just want to." Sasuke ended on a slightly frustrated note.

'Weird. He's usually really good with words. Well, the few words he's actually said.'

There was a pause as Naruto considered.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Okay?" Sasuke asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah," Naruto's smile was brilliant, "Definitely, okay."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Kira was lying on top of the roof of Naruto's house, her ear pressed against it. She was humming the old Batman theme song only instead of saying 'Batman' she said 'Stalker'.

'This would be strange if it wasn't for a good cause!' she thought to herself.

She saw the two boys leaving the small house and immediately she ran off in the opposite direction.

'Good luck boys, it's all you two from here on out.' She thought before smiling and blowing them a little kiss for good luck.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

"So your rent is now paid." Sasuke said as they came out of the office building.

"I can't believe you actually tried to beat down the door, Sasuke. We could have just come in tomorrow." Naruto said, embarrassed.

Sasuke shrugged.

"But that would have been considerably less proficient."

"And banging on the door, scaring some old lady to death is proficient?"

Sasuke smiled a little and Naruto then lost it, laughing until he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Now, you can give me a gift."

Naruto paused and the color wiped from his face.

"You want me to give you a gift?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes, just one, I figure you owe it to me."

"What!? You never send this present had strings attached!"

"How else do you wrap a present?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed.

"What do you want, teme?"

Sasuke gulped. Sasuke blushed in such a way that it spread from one pointed cheekbone, over the nose, and to the other cheek bone. It wasn't adorable as much as it was out of place. Sasuke's fingers twitched and he tried make his words slow and precise. He took Naruto by the shoulders and then, getting lost in his own trial to manifest the communication of his desire, he kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

"I want you."

Naruto felt a heat wave run through his body. Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his eyes open wide.

"Excuse me?" Naruto managed to squeak.

"To go out on a date, want you to go on a date with me."

This was a major change and it had happened so quickly that it almost floored Naruto. It also scared him because, whether he'd admit it or not, he'd been thinking about it too. However, he never thought either of them would make a move.

"Yes." Naruto answered quickly and without hesitation.

Sasuke hooked his arm around Naruto's and off they went.

"Um, Sasuke? Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Kira met up with Lyn and the two of them were making there way to a very secret building in a very secret place.

"Are you sure this is the time to do this?" Kira questioned.

"Positive, it's now or never."

Kira nodded and they continued to speed into the night.

Finally, they were at their destination.

They entered the building after a series of passwords and a semi-long identification process.

"Are you sure no one else is here?" Lyn asked.

"I'm sure, I've checked everywhere." Kira replied.

They ran around the large building pressing large, round, beeping objects to important machines, rooms, and other things.

They quickly exited running fast and far. Lyn was counting down while Kira looked back and said,

"Consider this-"

The building behind them exploded into a glorious fire.

"Our final resignation," they chanted.

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Naruto and Sasuke were absolutely, unequivocally, positively, and hopelessly drunk.

Naruto had been so surprised when Sasuke took him to a fancy restaurant. They had wonderful food which only seemed better over their snippets of soft arguing. The more Naruto disagreed with Sasuke, the more he liked him and vice versa.

However, after their fantastic dinner in the moonlight they ended up in a ramen bar. Naruto, his inner fat kid roaring into the night, was still hungry. Whilst there, Naruto decided he wanted to try an alcoholic drink. Sasuke was no stranger to alcohol but still did not know his fill. And because these are two testosterone filled guys after all, a drinking contest ensued.

And so Naruto and Sasuke were absolutely, unequivocally, positively, and hopelessly drunk.

"_If you were gay!_" Naruto sung loudly, his voice upbeat and cracking.

"_Bada dum bada dum_" Sasuke accompanied, his own voice more talking than singing.

It seemed that alcohol didn't so much as change them as it did enhance them. Naruto was a very happy drunk and practically shameless as he belted out his sometimes off key, almost pubescent sounding notes. Sasuke was still calm and practically monotone but his social awkwardness melted away at the edges and suddenly everything wasn't as stupid and frivolous as it was before. Apparently this included musical numbers.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto called, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder, "Are you tired?"

Sasuke nodded. Drunk as he may be, he still wasn't a fan of words.

"Where should we go?"

"My house." Sasuke answered.

"Your house, Sasuke? That's brilliant!" Naruto laughed loudly and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's waist and they continued to walk that way.

"Sasuke," murmured Naruto, "Why do the stars shine all the time?"

"They shine for you."

"They do? They shine just for me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, these stars are your stars and they shine for you." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck gently.

Naruto felt the familiar shiver crawl through his body.

"Sasuke, can I be your star?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke paused. They were only a few steps away from his house.

"You want to shine for me?" Sasuke asked, turning the blonde around to face him.

"Not exactly, I just want to be for you." Naruto smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly they both clued in at the same time. Their lips crashed together almost frenzied. It was a crazed and desperate kiss, at the neck and then at the lips, everywhere they could kiss without taking their clothes off as if they'd been hungry for each other.

They stumbled into the house that way, then up the stairs, and then finally landing into Sasuke's large and soft bed like a couple of excited newlyweds on their honeymoon.

There was a pause as Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big, blue, innocent eyes. Naruto's presence screamed virgin. Almost telepathically though, Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke, sensing the dark haired boy's hesitation to defile him, and brought his mouth near his ear.

"Love me, please." Naruto whispered, "The worst thing you could do to me right now is not love me."

Sasuke kissed him on the lips, this time softer and more articulated. His tongue poked in and as they fought for dominance, Naruto laid down completely while Sasuke hovered just above him.

"Slow," Sasuke said aloud huskily, "I – we must go slowly." He finished, almost having trouble forming the words.

Naruto slid his hand under Sasuke's shirt and with the lightest touch he pulled it off. Naruto then stopped to admire Sasuke's abs, his biceps. His toned torso was glorious. He ran his hands over every muscle.

Sasuke then slid his hands under Naruto's shirt but left it at his shoulders. Sasuke had become distracted by Naruto's cute, pink, tender, nipples. Sasuke's mouth felt hot on Naruto as he kissed him and Sasuke's teeth gave a masochistic pleasure as it bit and kneaded. Sasuke moved to the other nipple and repeated his process in reverse which made Naruto mewl. After Sasuke was satisfied at the hard, red dots on Naruto's chest, he finished by throwing Naruto's shirt off and leaving a tender love bite on the blonde's neck.

'Show off, two can play this.' Naruto thought.

Naruto slid down Sasuke's hovering body to his pants. Naruto undid the button. Sasuke watched Naruto in surprise and anticipation.

Sasuke was very hard as Naruto took the zipper by his teeth and slowly, sensually, pulled it down. Sasuke moaned a bit. Naruto continued and had Sasuke completely naked. Naruto put Sasuke's penis, which was just as big as Naruto had thought it would be, in his mouth giving it one suck and then releasing it. Sasuke moaned and then reached down and undid Naruto's pants, which also contained a hard dick, by which the blonde replied by wiggling up and out of them, leaving his boxers behind. Both boys were naked and their hands ran over each other in admiration and affection.

Naruto turned over to lie on his stomach.

'Such a cute, tight little ass.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke then inserted the first finger to which Naruto yelped.

Sasuke paused.

"More," Naruto cried softly, trying to egg Sasuke on.

Sasuke inserted a second finger and began the scissoring motion. Naruto winced and whined but, if it were possible, it just made Sasuke harder. The third finger was in and the motioning continued. Suddenly, Sasuke hit something which made Naruto moan loudly. He touched it again and Naruto repeated the sound. Sasuke decided to aim for that when he was in.

Finally, Naruto was open enough and Sasuke entered slowly. Naruto gasped and yelped quietly but the tears were coming down. Sasuke put his free hand around Naruto and onto his member, pumping it slowly.

'So tight! So perfect!' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's member touched Naruto's prostate to which Naruto moaned again. Sasuke then began to thrust rhythmically back and forth hitting the blonde's prostate slowly. At the same time, Sasuke pumped Naruto in time with his thrusts.

Naruto's back arched as he moaned.

"More! Harder, harder!" the blonde cried.

Sasuke took off on rhythm, thrusting and pumping at an almost ungodly speed and force. Every sound that Naruto made, his mewls, his moans, his yelps, and cries made sex that much more to Sasuke. Naruto was, however, coming to a climax; the pre-cum coated Sasuke's hand.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto cried a warning.

Sasuke continued, in and out in and out, his hand pumping, and his bites and kisses covering every inch of the side of Naruto's neck. But his stamina was running out and he too was going to climax.

"Sa- Sasukeee!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke then pulled himself out in just enough time not to cum inside of Naruto.

Their stomachs were covered in sperm. Sasuke turned over on his back.

They both breathed heavily, their hearts trying to relax to a normal pace.

"I thought, I said, I was, tired," Naruto said between gasps for air.

"You are, now." Sasuke teased.

Sleep started to turn Naruto over and he cuddled up against Sasuke. Sasuke threw an arm over the blonde.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said with a yawn.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead.

"And I love you, Naruto, more than anything."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Naruto said sleepily.

Sasuke waited.

"More than all the stars in the sky..."

**TheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebookTheBlueNotebook**

Lyn: So if you really love me, say yes but if you don't, dear, confess. And please don't tell me perhaps, perhaps, perhaps-

Kira: CAKE

Lyn: I'd say you ruined the song but –

Kira: I made it better –smiley-

Lyn: You and your fluff!

Kira: o.o What's wrong with fluff?

Lyn: …ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Kira: Bwaha.

Lyn: And with that, I bid you, ja ne!


	10. Good Mornings and Goodbyes

**Kira: Lyn? Lyn, where are you? This place is so-so familiar...**

**Lyn: It seems rather dark and cold... and wet to me.**

**Kira: And sexy...very sexy...WAIT! Could this be?**

**Lyn: Could this be what? AA? Possibly... that would explain why it' dark, cold, wet, and why I don't recall being here... but sexy?**

**Kira: Lyn, this is-we're in- A FANFICTION CONVO! D:**

**Lyn: WHAT? But-how-who-when? This isn't possible! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**

**Kira: I- I wrote, Lyn, I wrote! Yes, too many moons passed and not one of them had the glorious yaoi that I needed to sustain my fangirl soul and thus, I returned! I have come back to fanfiction! I have come back to make it mine!**

**Lyn: ...So this is all your fault we're here... Wait... Why am I here? WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO THIS FORSAKEN PLACE OF SEXY TIME?**

**Kira: ...so your fans could mercilessly beat you until you finish your stories...and because I didn't want to come back alone! D:**

**Lyn: You have brought upon my hell because you wished not to be alone? Well then... I have nothing left to say except... ON WITH THE STORY.**

Itachi had become a rather simple man. He would wake up in the morning, comb his obnoxiously long hair, feed his pet fish Kisame (A/N: YES, I did it, I made him a pet fish! D: Get over it!), and then wake up Sasuke. Now, Itachi had once been a part of a fierce organization of assassins, ubeknownst to his dear little brother, but nothing had quite prepared him for the sight that greeted him as he went on his merry way to harrass Sasuke into conciousness.

There, on the bed, laid Itachi's little brother holding another young boy. And they were naked. Stark. Fucking. Naked.

However, being an Uchiha and thusly an owner of the look-how-cool-I-can-be-under-pressure gene, Itachi merely smirked at the sight. The two younger boys shifted a bit but didn't awaken. Itachi cleared his throat loudly, not so much to prompt the two to get up but rather out of the sudden smell of post-sex that had reached him. Sasuke blinked lazily.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"...you're late for school..." Itachi replied.

Sasuke suddenly looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms and then looked at Itachi. He blushed a little at being caught.

"Ah, my dear little brother, you've defiled and been defiled I see." Itachi sighed, suddenly breaking from the family's stereotypical cool demeanor.

Sasuke's grip tightened around the slumbering Naruto as he sent daggers to Itachi with his glare.

"He might hear you!" Sasuke growled quietly.

Itachi had seemed to magically obtain a party hat and party blower in the moment that Sasuke blinked and with a straight face asked, "Then I'm assuming now is not the time to celebrate?"

Sasuke shook his head violently.

"Let him sleep, Itachi," Sasuke threatened and then softened, "He's- beautiful when he sleeps, isn't he?"

Itachi paused and looked at the two boys. He'd never seen his little brother look at anyone the way that he was looking at Naruto.

"So, you love him now, do you?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother and instead of the usual "none of your damn business" remarks, he smiled. Itachi smiled back and quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"They're nothing like us, Kyubbi," Itachi whispered up to ceiling before walking off, "...I miss you."

Back in Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto and he drifted back to sleep, deciding that whatever awaited him in the outside world wasn't nearly as important as what was in his arms now.

"You two are a couple of bitches."

Sai stood in the Naruto and company's kitchen, his stature sending out a vibe so strong and angry that the word hate didn't seem to do it justice.

Lyn and Kira however, were in the middle of making breakfast and chose to ignore the pale and angry little man's vibes.

"I said something to the two of you!" Sai yelled as his fist banged into the wall.

Lyn turned away from cooking bacon and put a hand on her hip.

"I'll ask you kindly not to destroy our home." she said.

Sai approached Lyn and had his face a mere centimeter from hers.

"It's not your home. People like you don't have homes."

Before Lyn could react, Kira, abandoning the waffles, stepped in and put a hand on Sai's shoulder.

"No, Sai, we're not those kind of people anymore."

Sai pulled away from the intense glare that Lyn was returning and looked at Kira. Her eyes looked sad but her face was smiling. Sai looked at Kira, unsure.

"What does that mean?"

"Sai," Kira took a deep breath, "Lyn and I- well, we're no longer assasins."

"What?" Sai was shocked, "But resignation is-"

"Death," Lyn finished icily, "We weren't really fans of that option."

Kira took her place beside Lyn and the three looked at one another.

"So-?"

"We blew up the base of operations, last night." Kira answered, "The organization won't recover from that kind of blow. Our sector is over."

"No one will ever find us." Lyn added.

Sai took a step back and and grinned.

"My sector will. I know what you are, who you are, and where you are. What should keep me from capturing you now?"

Kira took a step towards Sai and gently wrapped her warm arms around him. Sai motioned to remove her but Lyn glared him down.

"Sai," she said quietly, "You love him, don't you?"

Sai looked down at the redhead. She buried her face in his chest and held him tight. He nodded his head.

"So do we."

"...Sasuke?"

Naruto had woken up gently. He marveled at the toned and pale arm that laid across his torso. His hand traced the muscles softly before resting ontop of the other boy's hand.

Then the reality of it hit him.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke shifted to prop himself up.

"What?"

Naruto looked at himself and then Sasuke. Then himself. Then Sasuke.

"N-n-naked-" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto?"

"NAKED!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke looked confused as Naruto panicked.

"Oh my- we didn't- did we? We couldn't have! But we're- were-"

Sasuke titled his head to the side as he examined the anxiety filled boy.

"Naked?" Sasuke offered.

"Yes! Naked!" Naruto shouted, "Oh, god!"

Sasuke pulled farther away from Naruto and stared down at the sheets. He stared at the chaotic covers and the stains of their respective seeds. He felt the pain of a hangover poking at his temples as Naruto continued to rant.

'Right. We were drunk.' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"More than the stars, huh?" Sasuke thought aloud.

Naruto broke from his rant and looked at Sasuke. His panic dropped and he suddenly became concerned. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's.

"Sasuke?-"

Sasuke pulled away violently. His face was hidden behind his hair. Naruto wanted to reach up and tuck the overgrown bangs behind Sasuke's ear but he didn't dare move. The tension and silence froze him.

"Gomenesai," Sasuke said before throwing the covers off and rushing into his bathroom. The door locked behind him.

Naruto sat in Sasuke's bed. He wanted to go after him. He was only a few feet away, just behind a door but Naruto couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, the blonde slid out from the bed and slowly dressed himself. Before leaving, he turned and looked at the bathroom door one last time.

"Fuck the both of you." Sai said coldy as he threw Kira away from him, "You dishonor the assasin."

Lyn was quick to aid Kira, catching her before she hit the wall.

"You think you know so much about him, don't you? You think you care? You think a few months of being here makes a bond? I care more about him than anybody." Sai said harshly.

Lyn looked up and glared at him.

"That wasn't the fucking question, now was it?"

Sai's fists clenched.

"The question she asked, was 'do you love him'?" Lyn corrected angrily.

"Of course." Sai answered.

"Liar," Kira whispered.

Lyn and Sai both looked at her, suprised at the interjection. She stood up slowly, gently pushing away Lyn's help. Kira's gazed remained aimed at the floor as she wiped the blood from her lip.

"Liar," she repeated.

Sai was getting irritated at the redhead.

"Oh, so I'm the-"

"LIAR!" Kira screamed and looked at him.

Kira stood in a fight stance as the rage began to expel from her.

"If you loved him you wouldn't be an assassin! All your fucking notions of honor are wrong! Living in secret isn't honorable! Lying to the ones you love isn't honorable! Killing people for a living isn't goddamn honorable! Lyn and I walked away from our positions because we found people that we care about! People other than ourselves! We found a fucking home and you know what the honorable thing to do is? To stay with the ones you love and protect the home you have! So fuck you, Sai!"

Kira ran towards Sai and sent a right hook straight to his jaw.

"You stupid son of a bitch!"she began crying as she pinned him down and beat him, "You could have had a home! You could have had a family! That's why you lost him! You fucking!- fucking!-"

Lyn ran and restrained Kira's arms.

"Enough, Kira! That's enough..." Lyn soothed her.

Kira fought the restraint for a few moments but soon her body went weak as she sobbed. The tears landed on Sai's face, which was sore from the punches. Sai slowly slid out from under Kira and lifted his upper body. He looked down at the crying girl and then at Lyn, who refused to return his gaze. He stared at the door for a few moments before completely removing himself.

"You're right, I don't love him," Sai said as he put a hand on the door, "Not the way that you or you, or Sasuke, or anyone else can. I could never be his family, or his lover. But I'll do the one thing I can do."

Lyn had knelt down and put her arms around Kira to console her as she looked up at Sai.

"What's that?" she asked.

"He's the brother of a dead assasin, Lyn, you should know that they'd try to find him. Sasuke is the brother of an assasin in hiding. You two, you were smart in blowing up your base but eventually, they'll try to track you too."

"We know," Lyn said.

Sai turned around and approached them and then knelt down in front of Kira. He tapped her shoulder and prompted her to show her face. Sai smiled at her as she revealed herself.

"I would have liked to have been your family," Sai said to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "I would have liked it very much," he repeated looking at Lyn, "I'm going to protect him. I'm going to protect his way of life. That's how I love him."

Sai rose up and approached the door.

"I'm going to protect you too. Take care of him, onee-chans...take care."

The morning light was blinding as he opened the door and it flooded in on the two ex assassins. The girls blinked and when they opened their eyes, Sai was gone.

Naruto walked along the road to his house. He stared at his hand, tracing the lines of his palm with his index finger. The bright morning sun made his clothes feel hot. He sighed.

'Sasuke...Sasuke, what have we done? ...why did you run from me like that? ...were you embarrassed? I was. So much. So quickly. Sasuke...I slept with Sasuke...'

"Naruto?" a voice called out.

Naruto's head snapped up and looked around for the source. A finger poked his shoulder and he turned around abruptly. It was Sakura.

"Naruto, are you all right?" she asked.

Naruto paused, not sure how to asnwer.

"Well? Are you?" Sakura asked again.

"...I don't know." Naruto finally concluded.

Half an hour later, a shocked Sakura sat across from Naruto in her kitchen after hearing all the wonders of his recent boy love adventures. She was suddenly very happy that she was a lesbian.

'Lesbian? Well, I guess so, huh.' she thought to herself.

'Hell's fucking yeah! Woot! Pussy!' Inner Sakura cheered.

"Naruto," Sakura began, "Love is weird."

"I know," Naruto interrupted.

Sakura pouted at him angrily.

"Let me finish!" she said with a plam slam on her kitchen table, "Love, is weird. Very weird. I mean, I spent most of my life up to this point chasing after someone with no interest in me. I did things that were mean and I treated everyone like they were dispensible and insignificant in the pursuit of him. And that was just a crush."

Naruto nodded as he sipped at the tea that Sakura had provided him.

"And then, to top it off, I was blinded to someone who really cared about me. Come to think of it, two someones that really cared about me. Ino, well, I think she loves me and I think I'm starting to love her too. And Naruto, I know your crush on me is over, but you still care, don't you?"

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"You see? It's like, parallel or something. Yeah! Your gay-niverse parallels my lesbiverse! I'm you and you're me! Ino's Sasuke and Sasuke is Ino! Wait- then who's the you to me in your world?"

Naruto had stopped nodding all together and looked at Sakura with a blank face.

"...gay-niverse?" he managed to ask.

Sakura sighed, and got out a piece of paper and some crayons. She began drawing a diagram with pink representing herself, purple representing Ino, orange representing Naruto, and blue representing Sasuke. All were very poor stick figures.

"See? Sasuke always loved you but you had a crush on me. Ino always loved me, and you always cared about me but I had a crush on Sasuke. So in your diagram, who was it that cared about you, who had a crush on you that you were blind to?"

Naruto paused to think, Sakura had scribbled a figure in black crayon as she waited, putting a question mark above its poor and misshapen head.

"C'mon, Naruto! You're going to screw up my whole theory if you can't think of someone!" Sakura sighed.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

Sakura jumped back, a little afraid.

"Uh, yeah, I just sighed." (A/N: Yup, I made that joke. D:)

"No, no, my friend, Sai!" Naruto shouted, "...Sai! I have to apologize to him!"

Naruto began running out the door as Sakura called after him.

"Wait, where are you going!"

"To fix-" Naruto shouted as he took off, "the GAY-NIVERSE!"

Sasuke was still sitting on his bathroom floor. He was still naked. He was cold and he, the great, cold, and callous Sasuke, was crying.

Sasuke felt like a fool. Sasuke, most likely the smartest boy in the whole village, felt like a damn fool.

'Why would he love me? Why would I even think that -that stupid display of drunken affection meant he loved me? ...I'm just a dick. I took advantage of him. I'm a dick.'

"I'M A FUCKING DICK!" Sasuke shouted as he kicked the wall across from him.

"Well I should hope you're a 'fucking' dick," Itachi said from the other side of the door, "If you aren't then you're just one that pisses on everything and that' not nearly as fun."

Sasuke kicked the wall again and buried his head in his arms.

"Go away, Itachi!"

Itachi pawed at the door.

"Oh, come on, little brother, tell me what happened."

"Screw off!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi sighed as he slid down the door and sat on the floor.

"Sasuke, you know that I loved Kyubbi, right?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he further buried his head as he sulked.

"And I know you know that Kyubbi is Naruto's brother, I've told you that."

Sasuke didn't want to hear this. He didn't care about his brother or his brother's deceased boyfriend. He only cared about the look on Naruto's face this morning and the hurt.

"So," Itachi continued, "Don't you understand how much it kills me to see you and Naruto together?"

Sasuke's head shot up but Itachi just picked at his nails.

"I mean, you two are nothing like Kyubbi and I. Your relationship is nothing like ours was. Not that yours is less, just different. But you look so much like the two of us. It's like staring into a mirror. I miss him, Sasuke. I miss him everyday of my life. Every moment that I breath. Everytime I blink. I know you love Naruto but you've become so selfish. All you ever do is pity yourself, you know that?"

Sasuke pulled himself closer to the door. He put his ear against it.

"Sasuke, I lost my Kyubbi because he was selfish. That's how he died. If it wasn't for you, little brother, I'd have been left with nothing. But Naruto doesn't have a little brother, does he? He never had anybody but you. One day, I'll be gone, Sasuke, and then you won't have anybody but him. So stop being selfish. He needs you to guide him and you need him to hold on."

Itachi got up from the door and took a few steps forward when the door unlocked. Sasuke emerged, stone faced and wiping his tears away. He stepped towards his brother, looking as ill tempered as ever and then embraced him. Itachi smiled and patted his head.

Then he took another glance at his brother.

"Sasuke...maybe you should have put on some underwear first."

**Lyn: -stares at Kira- What are you doing?**

**Kira: -lying on her back with her legs bent and against her torso- ...the upside-down seahorse?**

**Lyn: ...The upside-down seahorse is a sex postion... who are you having sex with?**

**Kira: ... O.o ...RUN JEFFERY RUN! BEFORE SHE SEES YOU!**

**Lyn: Kira, obviously I know Jeffery is there since you just screamed out his name. Plus he's a cold, how can I **_**see**_** him?**

**Kira: Cold? What the- Oh! Right! Jeffery the Cold! Yeah...that's who that was.**

**Lyn: ...**

**Kira: ...-hangs head- I'm a slut.**

**Lyn: At least your clothed.**

**Kira: Clothed? Oh! So that's what these things are -pulls at clothes- Do they come off? They're uncomfortable...**

**Lyn: D: JA NE**


	11. Remembering the Stars

**Kira: So today, Lyn and I are going to discuss the importance of-**

**Lyn: Druken moose!**

**Kira: ...what? No, we were going to talk about-**

**Lyn: NO, KIRA, DRUNKEN MOOSE! -points-**

**Drunken Moose: ...**

**Kira: O.o**

**Lyn: D:**

**Drunken Moose: ...blehhhh...**

**Lyn: IT SPEAKS!**

**Kira: D: Quick, Lyn, say it!**

**Lyn: TO THE STORY!**

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" Naruto asked, panting from the run back to his house.

"He's gone, Naruto. He left." Lyn stated blankly.

"But- well, where's the note?" Naruto asked expectantly.

"Note?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, he always leaves me a note. Except for last time, but that's because he went on vacation...this must be a business call, so where's the note?" Naruto repeated.

Lyn took Naruto by the arm and led him inside. Kira began serving up breakfast.

"Why aren't you guys answering me?" Naruto asked.

They both sat down at the table with him. They had solemn looks on their faces.

"Naruto-kun-" Kira began.

"It's time you knew the truth." Lyn finished.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had decided to clear his head. He had taken a walk to try and figure out how to apologize to Naruto. He wanted to make things right. As he walked, he found himself in front of Sakura's house.

'Stupid bitch.' he thought to himself.

He continued to stare at her door.

'Still, maybe...for Naruto's sake.'

He cringed at the idea but approached the door. He knocked three times and waited for a minute. He was about to walk away when he was answered. However, Ino stood on the other end.

"What do you want douche bag?" she snarled.

Sasuke gave her an icy look.

"I'd like to talk to Sakura, of what concern is it to you?" he asked.

"I'm her girlfriend, dumb ass."

Surprised as he was, Sasuke instead smirked at her.

"Well, congratulations." he replied.

Sakura appeared from behind Ino and waved hello shyly.

"May I?" he asked politely, as politely as a stone faced emo kid could be as far as Ino was concerned anyway.

Ino glared but stepped aside to let him in. Before leaving them in privacy, she went up to his ear.

"You make her cry and I'll cut your balls off." Ino threatened.

Sasuke didn't even flinch. He simply shrugged and then sat across from Sakura. Now, Sasuke Uchiha has been responsible for many an awkward silence. He chooses to ignore these prolonged periods of lacking conversation due to the fact that he doesn't want there to be any conversation. But let the record show that Sasuke is capable of attempting discussion.

"So, you're a lesbian now?" he asked.

He's just not very good at it.

"Y-yeah. I guess. W-what do you want?" Sakura stuttered nervously.

'Good lord, she's like a shaking pink chihuahua. What does she think I'm going to do?'

Sasuke reached forward to adjust the magazine on the table as it was offcenter. Sakura jumped.

'Okay then.' Sasuke thought. 'Geez, is she ever going to just treat me like a human being? I'm just a guy. An incredibly good looking, intelligent, and rich guy but a guy none the less. And a gay one at that. She thinks I'm going to make a move or someth- hm...'

Sasuke had an idea. It was a terrible idea because the chances of the desired outcome, when based upon all past fact and statistics (number of times stalked multiplied by number of notebooks with his name written in them plus every single freaking "SASUKE-KUUUUN!", carry the two and the four...), were low. However, Sasuke felt confident in the fact that if it didn't work Sakura's infatuation couldn't possibly get any worse, and that if it did work he could maybe get Sakura to a mental state where the two of them could get along. Maybe. Tolerating at the very least.

'Thank god I don't eat, otherwise I'd feel nauseous. Oh well, for Naruto.' He thought.

Sasuke took the jittery pink haired nuisance by the shoulders, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and planted one on her. (A/N: A FIST! :D No, no, a kiss. DAMN! D:)

Sasuke pulled away quickly from Sakura and the two stared at one another for a moment.

"Feel anything?" Sasuke finally asked.

Sakura touched her face, then hair, then chest, as if checking for signs.

"...no, actually, I didn't." Sakura answered.

"Good, can you be normal around me now?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura paused and then laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I can." she laughed, "A bit of a bummer though, I spent most of my life thinking that back there would be the highlight but it wasn't. It was...awkward..."

Sasuke nodded and then stood up to leave but Sakura ran up to him.

"Thank you!" she said a bit over excitedly, "Thanks. Thank you for clearing up my doubts," she smiled and stuck out her hand.

Sasuke looked at it with a bit of discomfort but then smiled. He shook her hand gently.

"You're welcome, Sakura," Sasuke said before leaving.

Sakura smiled to herself as she closed the door. It was bittersweet to know that she had wasted so much time but that she wasn't going to waste anymore. She felt more eager now to begin this relationship with Ino. She wanted to celebrate.

Unfortunately for Sakura...

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted.

Sakura winced.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT INCREDIBLE PIG KISS YOU! I'LL KILL HIM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU DON'T GO KISSING ANYBODY ELSE! YOU HEAR ME! MAN OR WOMAN! YOU JUST-"

"Kiss me!" Sakura shouted.

"Wh-what?" Ino said, as if the bomb that was her rage had somehow been disabled in the middle of exploding.

"C'mon Ino pig! Screaming isn't very attractive so are you just going to stand there and yell all day or are you going to kiss me?" Sakura flirted.

Ino let the anger fizzle out and she embraced Sakura.

"Yeah, I knew I'd get you to come around." Sakura joked.

Ino pressed her lips against Sakura's...

...hilariously at the same moment Sakura's mother, not informed of this entire lesbian ordeal, got out of bed to make herself some breakfast.

Naruto sat back at his kitchen, his food untouched. He was in shock.

"So you're assassins...?" he asked.

"Ex assassins," the girls replied.

"And you were hired by my teacher, Kakashi, to get me and Sasuke together?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Sasuke's older brother, and my older brother, and Sai are also assassins?"

"Pretty much."

Naruto dropped his head. Lyn and Kira looked at each other. They'd been afraid of Naruto's reaction. They feared it but they figured that enough was enough and he had to hear the truth if this was really going to be their home. They had prepared for the worst, even if the worst was having to leave.

"Are you mad?" Kira asked.

"That is- is"

"We're sorry, Naruto." Lyn replied.

"Sorry?" Naruto still wouldn't look up.

"Naruto-kun, we meant well." Kira added.

"It's- it's fucking awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up.

"...what?" the girls asked in unison.

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to glimmer as he stood up in a heroic pose.

"Love and death? Assassins? Fugitives? If I had any idea that my life was this interesting I would have been way more happy as a kid! When I found out that I even had an older brother, Sai told me that he'd been killed in some freak hunting accident! But an assassin? Fucking awesome," his grin seemed endless, "You guys are fucking awesome."

The girls sat in silence, in total shock and awe before turning to one another.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto sat dumbstruck at the two comedically crying girls.

"Is fucking awesome not a compliment to assassins?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"Oh! Naruto!" Kira said as she flung her arms around the boy.

"Naruto! You-" she sniffled, "you- dumb ass!" Lyn added as she followed suit.

Naruto felt awkward underneath all the tears and female body parts.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked.

"We thought you were going to hateded us!" Kira wailed.

"And kick us out of your apartment that we so painstakingly CLEANED!" Lyn sobbed.

Naruto laughed and pulled the girls into his arms.

"You guys, I don't care what you were or how you came to be here. I'm just glad you are. You're, like, my family. I've never had a family." Naruto smiled sweetly.

"WE'VE NEVER HAD FAMILIES EITHER!" the girls cried out loudly.

Naruto laughed, "I've never seen you two so emotional. It's kind of funny."

Naruto chuckled as he tried to comfort his blubbering roommates. Eventually, they began to calm down but they remained in the cuddling position. Naruto suddenly got quiet as he lost himself in thought.

"So, then, he's really gone." he thought out loud.

Kira nodded as Lyn spoke.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he is."

"I tried to get him to stay," Kira offered, "I even beat the shit out of him!"

"Fucking scary as hell too," Lyn whispered into Naruto's ear, "but don't let her know I said that."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I don't think either Lyn or I helped very much with Sai."

The girls gave Naruto a light squeeze.

"He said that he left because he loved you. He wants to make sure that you, and Kira, and Sasuke and I are all safe here in Konoha." Lyn said.

Naruto brought his hands up to his face.

"He's an idiot," Naruto whimpered, "He's a stupid idiot."

"He has to do what he feels he needs to do, Naruto. He's sacraficing the comforts of home for you. For us. For everybody." Kira explained.

"Is he- is he ever going to come back?" he said, "He always comes back."

Lyn and Kira looked at one another before Lyn answered.

"We don't know, kid, we don't know."

Sasuke had ended up back in his room. He stared at his walls intently. Itachi had told him not to be selfish but all he's ever known was selfish. Sasuke wanted to make Naruto happy but he didn't want want to love somebody who didn't love him back. Sasuke was all too aware of what that could do to a person, considering that he'd neglected to reciprocate many a girl's feelings. Still, he had tried to do something for Naruto today. As much as he had grown a burning hatred for the pink haired girl, Naruto liked her and now Sasuke and her could sit next to each other and the girl could act normal, well as normal as she can get.

'But that won't get him to love me' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke needed advice, black and white blunt advice. He picked up his phone and dialed Lyn.

"Hello?' Lyn asked.

"Lyn," Sasuke greeted, "I need some- I need to talk."

"I don't know, Sasuke. There's a bit of a family emergency going on." Lyn tried to excuse herself.

"What?" Sasuke stood up instantly, "Is Naruto okay? Is he hurt?"

"Well he's not injured," Lyn said, "Neither am I and neither is Kira in case you're wondering," she finished sarcastically.

"Kira?" Sasuke asked, not sure of the name.

"Yes, Kira! You know, red hair, big boobs?" Lyn shouted.

Sasuke sat in silence trying to recall. Lyn sighed.

"The one who's attatched to my hip? Always real warm and bubbly?"

Again, silence was on the other end of the line.

"I SIT NEXT TO NARUTO, YOU ASSHOLE!" Kira shouted as she took over Lyn's phone.

"Oh, right. The warm one." Sasuke concluded.

The girls groaned.

"I've got you on speaker, what do you need?" Lyn asked.

"Make it quick, we're trying to address a situation, okay?" Kira added.

Sasuke laid back on his bed.

"You sure Naruto's okay?" he asked.

"He's a little upset-" Kira began.

"-but he'll be fine. Now what is it?" Lyn finished.

"First tell me what happened." Sasuke demanded.

"Sai left." Kira anwered.

'Sai,' Sasuke thought, 'Right. He's that guy who came around the same time Itachi did. He helped looked after Naruto. Right around the time I came out...'

"Sai leaves often." Sasuke stated.

"We don't know if he's coming back, Sasuke. And he didn't tell Naruto goodbye." Kira furthered.

'So that's it?' Sasuke thought, 'Sure, get all depressed over your on again off again care taker but I bet if I were to disappear then-'

"So what is it, Sasuke?" Lyn asked.

"Does..." Sasuke felt embarrassed for a minute.

"Does what?" Kira chimed.

"Does..."

"Spit it out!" Lyn hissed.

"Look, I'm not going to chase after him if he doesn't want me to." Sasuke stated flatly, "Maybe he should just wait for Sai to come back."

There was dead silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked.

"You're selfish." Lyn replied.

'There it is again. Selfish.' Sasuke thought.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Because it isn't always about you. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he's unsure because you haven't proven yourself yet?" Lyn asked, "Besides, if you really loved him, it wouldn't matter, you'd do what you could."

"You don't get it, Lyn" Sasuke tried to muster up a confession, "I'm-"

"Scared?" Kira offered. There was no reply so she continued, "Sasuke, it's okay to be a little frightened. It's not very comforting to think that he might not love you back but do you honestly think you can live with all that love in your heart when it's hidden the way it is? And if he does love you and he's waiting on you and you don't go after him, you're going to break his heart and yours."

"If you love someone, you give them every damn thing you can." Lyn affirmed.

"You try to make them happy when they're sad." Kira said.

"You try to fix their broken heart." Lyn alternated.

"Show him the way you feel, Sasuke. Something beyond words or sex or anything else you've tried." Kira added.

"In other words, pull your head out of your ass." Lyn finished.

Sasuke's line was dead silent for a few moments.

"I love Naruto." he said and then hung up.

Lyn stuffed her phone into her pocket as Kira looked at Naruto, who had been sitting in the room the entire time. They looked at the blonde boy expectantly. The boy had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"He loves me...".

Naruto got up slowly.

'All these years,' Naruto thought, 'All this time and-'

"He loves me." He said out loud again.

'He's always been there. Since I can remember we've been friends and-'

"He loves me."

Naruto walked towards his room.

'I left him. He came out of the closet, one step closer to say that-'

"He loves me."

'-and I ran from him. I abandoned him...that's why he's scared...because-'

"He loves me."

Naruto laid on his bed as he recalled memories of his younger self and Sasuke. It suddenly occured to him how oddly affectionate they were for a couple of little boys. Naruto suddenly remembered something, something from his childhood. He got off his bed and dug into a bookshelf and managed to retrieve a tattered, old, blue notebook. On the cover was Naruto's name in childish and nearly illegible hadnwriting. He flipped through the pages and read them.

'Oh my god-'

Naruto reached up to the photo of the two of them as children that he'd kept from earlier. He looked at it and the notebook.

'I loved Sasuke...I love Sasuke...I love him...'

Naruto remembered the conversation from last night and his heart skipped a beat.

"More than the stars."

**Kira: The end!**

**Lyn: WHAT!**

**Kira: ...of the chapter...**

**Lyn: It'd better just be the end of the chapter! That would make a shitty ending if it was the whole thing!**

**Kira: But it's so fluffy!**

**Lyn: NOT GOOD ENOUGH! D:**

**Kira: ...Lyn, I sense something wrong...**

**Lyn: What?**

**Kira: Weren't we dealing with something?**

**Drunken Moose: ...-licks Lyn's face- bleeeehh...**

**Kira and Lyn: ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kira: Say it! Say it now!**

**Lyn: JA NE! D:**


	12. Perfectly Imperfect

**A/N: With a great deal of pride, and a great deal of relief, I give you guys the final chapter! I started this story many years ago and sort of abandoned it but after rediscovering the joys of boy love, I came back. My biggest motivation for fanfiction is support and that being said, anyone who wanted this story should thank the reviewers. Particularly NaruSasuLove for this last chapter I told myself I wouldn't finish unless I got just one more review, and that one was thee one. I confess that the style of this particular fanfic is a lower level of my own writing. Over the years, writing evolves guys. D: Still, I had fun revisiting all the silly dialogue and I tried my best to stay true the original format of the story. Thanks for going on this adventure with me and I hope you guys like the ending. :)**

**Kira: -out of breath-**

**Lyn: ?**

**Kira: -gasping- Water!**

**Lyn: Heh, like I'm going to get you some. Why so-**

**Kira: The author's note!**

**Lyn: What?**

**Kira: I tried to read it on one breath! -gasps for air-**

**Lyn: You mean, like, when the guy on the commercial reads the warnings and liabilities at the end? That fast?**

**Kira: YES!**

**Lyn: Why did you do that!**

**Kira: ...to convinvce myself- that it wasn't- as lengthy- as it is!**

**Lyn: ...well that back fired...**

**Kira: I KNOW!**

**Lyn: Y'know I just realized something...**

**Kira: What? -instantly better-**

**Lyn: This is our last introduction conversation.**

**Kira: O:**

**Lyn: D: What's going to happen to us?**

**Kira: ...I don't know. I guess either we perish with this fanfic, forever mini legends on the internet...or we just go back to normal life and bake some mother fucking cookies...**

**Lyn: COOKIES! Fuck the fanfiction! To the cookies!**

**Kira: Lyn! Wait!**

**Lyn: Oh, you're right! I mean, to the story! :D**

A week had passed since Naruto's realization. He, Kira, and Lyn sat at the table eating dinner, ramen again. There was an akward silence as Kira and Lyn quietly slurped at their noodles. Naruto didn't eat though. He hadn't _been_ eating either. Angrily, Lyn picked up her bowl and threw it behind her and against the wall.

"Where is he!" Lyn shouted as the pieces of the bowl clattered to the floor.

Kira sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You really should just let us go find him, Naruto. It would put everybody at ease." Kira pleaded.

"At ease to kick his ass!" Lyn added.

Naruto glanced at both girls. They were good friends, the both of them. They had filled the longing for family. They'd become sisters and mothers. He loved them. But he needed something else as well, something they couldn't be.

"No," Naruto sighed, "He left for his own reasons."

Kira and Lyn looked at one another, choosing to converse privately though Naruto was still at the table and capable of hearing them.

"We could just undermind him." Lyn suggested.

"But we won't, as much as I'd like to," Kira replied before turning to Naruto, "Come on Naruto, let us go and search for him."

"No!" Naruto shouted, pounding a fist to the table, "If Sasuke wants to run away, then let him!" his voice began to crack, "Just let him."

The day of Naruto's epiphany, he ran straight to Sasuke's house, notebook in hand. His heart thudded away in his chest as footsteps pounded against the ground. If Sasuke was too afraid to say it first, then Naruto would. But when Naruto arrived, Sasuke was gone.

Naruto felt like there was no hope and yet hope wouldn't die. Everyday Naruto waited for him and he would keep waiting for him.

Kira went to Naruto's aid, putting a wamr, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto," Kira said quietly, "Maybe he did have a reason-"

"For being an utter prick?" Lyn interrupted.

"-no! Maybe he had a legimate reason for leaving."

Naruto paused and then got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Lyn asked.

Naruto said nothing as he left out the door. Kira and Lyn chased after him, up to the front door.

"Naruto, wait!" Kira shouted.

Naruto stopped and turned around to face the girls in the doorway. He was promptly hit in the face with a sweater.

"It's cold out!" Lyn yelled, "Do you want to catch a cold?"

Naruto smiled before pulling the orange sweater on. It was nice to have a little family. Sure, Iruka had cared for him in his younger years. He'd eternally be a father figure but Lyn and Kira were like mothers and sisters. It really was like having a little family. Even if Sasuke and Sai never came back, at least Naruto had his girls.

"I hate this, Kira," Lyn said quietly as they watched Naruto walking in the distance.

"I know," Kira noted, "But this is what normal people do, isn't? They let people work out things on their own, right?"

"Ideally," Lyn stated, "...we're going to track him down, Kira."

"I know," Kira acknowledged.

The walk to Sasuke's house was quiet, as usual. Naruto had created a ritual of sorts. He came to Sasuke's house two or three times day and sat outside in his front yard. He'd take out is blue notebook, flip to a page and start reading. He never read much louder than a whisper. Some of the entries were boring, others had pages full of grammatical errors. Naruto wasn't a partiulcarly good writer and that was even more true about his younger self. Yes, Naruto had been to Sasuke's house numerous times, reading poorly written, boring accounts of a young boy and his best friend.

"Tuesday, the 24th," Naruto began, in not much more than a whisper, "Today was a bad day at first. I went to the park to meet Sasuke. I didn't tell Iruka because it was a secret. Sasuke was going to sneak away from Kakashi too. They have been weird since New Year's. Sasuke was not there yet. Some other kids were there and I tried to talk to them but they didn't want to. Why do other kids not like me? They call me an orphan but I don't know what that means. They call Sasuke that too, just the boys. The girls really like Sasuke. It makes me mad. Sasuke doesn't like them. They don't leave him alone and they are mean to me."

Naruto remembered the day like it had just happened. It was years ago but painfully vivid in his memory. He could feel his heart wrenching in his chest as he went on.

"One boy finally told me to piss off. Iruka told me that's not a nice thing to say but that boy said it anyway. He pushed me down and laughed. I started to cry because it hurt. I didn't know what to do."

Kids were always cruel. Whoever said that children were sweet and innocent obviously never spent any time as an outcast. The remarks still hurt in a way. It didn't really matter how old you became.

"Then Sasuke showed up and pushed the boy down. Sasuke helped me up and the boy yelled at Sasuke. He said Sasuke was gay. I never heard that word before; gay."

_I certainly would hear it in the future though._

"I looked at Sasuke to see if he knew but Sasuke grabbed me tight and said that he didn't care. I asked Sasuke what gay was and the boy laughed."

Narrto remember the nasty little boy. He was a small thing, even for his age. Terrible personality. He couldn't recall him in the present though, and decided he must have moved away.

"The boy told me that gay was when a boy loves another boy. Sasuke held me real tight again and gave the boy a mean look. I asked Sasuke if we were gays because we loved each other. Sasuke wouldn't let me go and kept giving that mean look to the boy."

Sasuke had protected Naruto even then. Naruto could feel himself getting choked up.

"I said, 'I'm gay then!' and I hugged Sasuke. The boy stopped laughing and called us a couple of weirdos. He left and I told Sasuke that I didn't care if we were a couple of weirdos, I was happy to be gay if it meant I loved Sasuke. Sasuke kissed my cheek and I was happy. It turned out to be an okay day-" Naruto sniffled, "-after all."

Naruto's tears spilled over his lids. As a child, he'd innocently accepted his love for Sasuke, even naively claiming homosexuality. He'd always loved Sasuke from the very beginning. If only he hadn't hesitated when he was older.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, his eyes closed as if in prayer, "I'm sorry I forgot. Sasuke, I'm so very sorry I forgot. Please come back. Please come-"

"It's now like I'm dead, y'know," a voice whispered.

Naruto jumped and turned around. Sasuke's nose was an inch from his own. Sasuke was bent over and smiling at Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered in disbelief.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto didn't care for their usual argument. He flung himself at Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke pushed against a support beam to keep them from toppling over.

"Naruto?"

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest, taking in the smell of him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said with understanding.

Naruto then pulled away and smiled at Sasuke before realizing something. Naruto's face morphed into anger and before Sasuke could react, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the shin.

"Where the hell were you!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke bit his lip as he stomached the sudden pain while holding his leg to his torso. He fought it for a moment before attempting to look cool and non-chalant.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared.

"You have two legs, Sasuke. After that, I'm going for what's in between them," Naruto threatened.

"Then I guess you won't ever get your present..."

"Present?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here," he said offering the page, "It's nothing."

Naruto took the paper with some hesitance and began reading it:

_Naruto,_

_How's your penis?_

Naruto's hand went up to his mouth. It was a letter from Sai. Sasuke must have tracked him down and got it from him. That's where he'd been. Naruto continued to read:

_I'm sure Kira and Lyn have said all there is to say but your boyfriend insists that I write you a letter. Yes, Naruto, your boyfriend. He was very adamant about that._

_Naruto, I love you. I love you with all my heart and I know that if things were different, I would be with you. However, the past is a strange thing and it seems you were predestined to be in danger. Your parents were once great assasins, as was your brother. Assassins live by a code, Naruto. If you resign, you die but your parents were not executed, they were too concerned with being there for you and your brother to try and escape. They died in combat not too long after you were born oddly enough about the same time Sasuke's parents passed away. Your older brother, Kyuubi, wanted to avenge your parents but that life lead him to his untimely death. They were all very talented and very repsected assassins. You come from a family with great honor._

_However, there are those in this world who wish to do you harm as well as harm to those around you. I am the only active friend you have in the assassin game now. I do not blame Kira and Lyn for dropping out. You were in desperate need of a family and so were they. I can live on my own, it doesn't bother me. I will miss you dearly, Naruto. One day, I will return to you and I will fight Sasuke for you. Until then, I will show my love the way it needs to be shown, by protecting you._

_- Sai_

"Sai..." Naruto said longingly.

"Do you love him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up from the page.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

Naruto paused for a moment.

"Yes."

Sasuke said nothing and walked past Naruto. He knew it. How could Naruto not love Sai? He was putting his life on the line for him. All Sasuke was doing was putting his heart out and barely at that.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke stopped.

"It's true, I do love Sai!" Naruto began, "But not like I love you."

Sasuke turned around slowly, fighting the urge to run.

"Sai is a good person and I know he cares about me. He's doing much more than I would ask him to but that doesn't make me feel the way you make me feel. Sai is comfortable and you- you drive me crazy!"

Sasuke sniggered.

"You do!" Naruto continued, "I never know what you're feeling. You always make fun of me. You belittle me and mock me."

Sasuke took a step back towards his front door.

"And you-" Naruto sighed, "You look at me like I'm the only person in the world who matters. When you touch me, I feel alive. When you hold me, I feel safe. When you kiss me- I - I can't even put into words what it is but I know that eveyrything is right. No matter how different we are or even if we're" he smiled, "a couple of weirdos. I want to be with you. I love you."

Naruto took a shy step towards Sasuke. He made his way over slowly and put his arms around him. He lifted himself slightly, on his tippy toes and kissed the boy he loved.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around his beloved blonde taking him in.

It was a single moment of perfection between two imperfect lovers. The kiss was gentle and sweet but spiritual. It was everything any movie or storybook spoke of and so much more. It was completeness. It was passion. It was love. It was perfection.

That was until, Lyn and Kira came flying out of the shadows and tackled Sasuke.

"Oh my God!" Naruto shouted as Kira wrestled Sasuke down.

Lyn searched in a bag and with a grin pulled out a small gun.

"Lyn!" Naruto screamed above the struggle, "What are you doing!"

Panic and chaos ensued. Lyn had a gun. Lyn had a fucking gun and Kira was pinning Sasuke down like he was cattle to be branded.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Lyn smirked.

Kira held down Sasuke as Lyn pushed the gun against Sasuke's head.

"No!" Naruto shouted as Lyn pulled the trigger.

Naruto covered his eyes in horror. The girls had lost it. Sasuke was gone.

"Bitch!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto uncovered his eyes to see Sasuke perfectly fine. Kira released him and bounced over to Naruto.

"Now you'll never lose him again!" Kira said cheerily.

"...what?" Naruto asked.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke shouted, feeling his ear, "An earring! You gave me an earring!"

"Actually," Lyn said as she packed the piercing gun away, "It's a small tracking device."

Naruto stared at the two girls.

"A tracking device!" Sasuke continued to rant, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What?" Kira asked, innocently, "Is that unusual?"

"Very!" Sasuke replied, angrily, "Why would you think it wouldn't be?"

"I knew it was unusual," Lyn noted, "Think of it as punishment."

"But Lyn!" Kira whined, "You told me it wasn't weird!"

"Well," Lyn replied, "I lied."

Naruto continued to stare at the scene before him and before he could stop himself he began to giggle. The giggle then turned into a chuckle, then a laugh until it reached a real blown fit.

"Naruto?" Kira asked.

"We're all-" Naruto laughed, "We're all- so-so weird!"

"I am not amused!" Sasuke yelled, "I've got a tracking device for an earring!"

"D-don't worry about it," Naruto managed to say, "I like it!"

Sasuke blushed slighty and fingered the new piercing.

"So..." Kira attempted, "Are we all friends now?"

"Of course," Naruto answered.

"Sure," Lyn replied.

"Never!" Sasuke shouted.

Sai smiled as he watched the four from a distance. He didn't know when he'd be back. In all reality, he might not ever come back but his heart was at rest as Naruto stood surrounded by others who loved him. He would fight for Naruto if he ever had the chance. He knew he would lose too. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke were made for one another but Sai had been made for a reason too..

Sai sighed as he turned his back and took off into the distance to fufill his purpose; to protect Naruto.

Kakashi and Iruka walked side by side towards Sasuke's house. They had just been Naruto's to find that nobody was home. Iruka was frustrated but Kakashi merrily carried on.

"So what you're telling me," Iruka concluded, "Is that instead of atoning for our earlier refusal of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship ourselves, you hired two _assassins_, to do it?"

It had been a sin, their ignorance. They'd been selfish with themselves when Naruto and Sasuke were under their care. It was strange for their adopted children to have a romance and they'd tried to ween them away ever since both from each other and themselves. Iruka knew that one day he would have to make ammends to them both...but not with _assassins_.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

"Not just any assasins, Iruka,"

"Oh, what makes them so special? Do they specialize in getting boys together!"

"No. How do I put this?" Kakashi mused before continuing, "Iruka, I'm a very experienced man, you know that."

"I guess."

"Well, let's just say that about seventeen years or so ago, I used to be quite the ladies man."

Iruka was uncomfortable with the statement. He and Kakashi had been an item for some time now but they'd seperated for the sake of keeping watch over Naruto and Sasuke. When Sasuke's brother had returned, Kakashi was off the hook and free to harrass Iruka. Iruka, on the other hand, still had to keep watch over Naruto.

"Of course, that's no longer the case," Kakashi continued, "But such a time ago, I used to sleep with all sorts of women. Cute women, beautiful women, vuloptuous women, slender women, quaint women, dangerous women, kinky women, dark women, blonde women-"

"I get it!" Irkua interrupted,

"_Brunettes and redheads too_," Kakashi emphasized.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, puzzled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, eerily similar to way Lyn would...

Then Iruka got it.

"You- they-" Iruka stammered, "You're their-"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled. His smiled beared a resemblence to Kira's.

_Or is it more apt to say that Kira's resembles his?_ Iruka wondered.

"Do they-?" Iruka began.

"They haven't the faintest idea," Kakashi answered.

"Wow..." Iruka was amazed, "This means-"

"I know," Kakashi sighed, "I should tell them at some point."

"-you're a terrible father," Iruka finished.

Kakashi paused in their walk and laughed lightly.

"It's complicated, Iruka," Kakashi said.

"So, you hired your long lost daughters to bring them home while simaltaneously using them to get together your once adopted son with your lover's adopted son?" Iruka pieced.

"No," Kakashi corrected, "I hired my recently discovered daughters to get together my previously adopted son with your adopted son so they could check in on Naruto and not you leaving you free and all to me."

Iruka sighed as Kakashi threw his arms around him.

"You're a selfish bastard, Kakashi," Iruka said.

"No," Kakashi corrected again, "I'm a clever selfish bastard."

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted.

"Kakashi," Sasuke recognized.

"...Dad?" Kira asked, wide eyed.

"Oh-" Kakashi paused as Iruka squirmed out of his grasp, "I guess I stopped paying attention to where we were. Seems we've made it to Sasuke's already...heh heh."

"I knew nothing of this!" Iruka shouted as he pointed to Kakashi.

"You dick!" Lyn shouted as she pulled out the piercing gun menacingly, "You absolute dick!"

"Papa!" Kira said excitedly as she threw her arms around Kakashi.

"I really meant to tell you two. I was just waiting for the right time-"

"It's okay!" Kira said, "I've got a dad!"

"The right time! THE RIGHT TIME!" Lyn rained her fury, "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU ABANDONING BASTARD!"

Iruka snuck away to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Listen boys," Iruka said, "Kakashi and I are sorry for trying to get you guys apart when you were younger. We just weren't ready for it. Kakashi may have atoned for it in a strange way, but he meant well by this."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Iruka," Naruto acknowledged, "Sasuke and I had our problems. It's not your fault. Which reminds me-"

Naruto picked up the blue notebook and handed it to Sasuke.

"I wanted you to have it," Naruto said, "I know you were afraid to love me because you didn't think I'd love you back but- I always have."

Sasuke smiled before handing it back.

"Naruto, you're going to need this."

"Why?"

Sasuke smiled.

"You have a lot more love to write about."

Naruto smiled before kissing Sasuke happily.

"Well, everything worked out for the best," Iruka smiled.

"Get back here you asshole!" Lyn shouted.

"Papa! Don't leave us again!" Kira called out.

It was just another perfectly imperfect moment for the blue notebook.

**Kira: Well, it's finished Lyn.**

**Lyn: The cookies!**

**Kira: No, Lyn, the story.**

**Lyn: Oh...but when will the cookies be finished.**

**Drunken Moose: ...**

**Kira and Lyn: O:**

**Drunken Moose: bleeeeeh -rolls tongue out which has cookies in a jar-**

**Lyn: Hello Drunken Moose! :D -takes jar of cookies-**

**Kira: That jar...it looks so familiar...**

**Lyn: Who cares! -opens jar-**

**Kira: I know I've seen this jar...**

**Lyn: -takes out cookie-**

**Kira: -sees a label that reads 'Jeffery'- LYN NO!**

**Lyn: -mouth full of cookies- Wha?**

**Kira: ...nevermind...**

**Lyn: Ja ne!**

**A/N: Well, it has all been said and done, folks! I am so very pleased to be done with my first chapter story. To honest, I feel like I stuffed quite a bit into this chapter but all things considered (meaning the fact that I took a years long break) I'm content with it. I hope to see you all on another SasuNaru yaoitastic adventure some day soon! Looooove~~ 3**


End file.
